


Hate you too.

by Kuro_no_Ai_Hime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brodette Annie, F/M, Masturbation, Mikasa catching Eren twice, Oral Sex, Smut, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime/pseuds/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Eren Jaeger is a fiery and passionate young man with a strong sense of belief in what he does. Reader happens to be the type of girl to stand her ground securely, even if Eren does not approve of her way of thinking. Therefore the two do not get along very well...</p>
<p>Or do they?</p>
<p>Eren Jaeger x Reader lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I do not like the title, but this is the best i could do, sorry guys, haha.
> 
> So, I only started watching Shingeki no Kyojin this week—and I already finished it completely. I was so in love. Amazing Anime. The realism of their fear for the titans and the struggle is awesomely done. Only thing I found a bit particular is Eren and Mikasa’s kill at 9 years old. I mean, I do not think kids of that age are that capable? Well, maybe I use the wrong words…I was rather, surprised maybe. Other than that I like the Anime a super lot and actually want to go as far as to say it is the best Anime I’ve ever seen. (My opinion of course) Anyone wants to chat with me about it? Lmao, do not hesitate to message me.  
> Anyway, I am not here to talk about the Anime. I am here to provide you with smut. What kind of smut? ErenxReader. Why? Well, I just love Eren. He is so crazily passionate…and his eyes. I mean, I’ve read so many fictions and smut about him now, but no one has ever (as far as I have read then) talked much about his intense eyes, god.  
> Anyways yeah, so here it is. I hope the way I portray Eren will be okay. For some reason I find it hard to reflect what the SnK characters are like. They feel more realistic and do not really have stereotypical behaviours. So if you think he is out of character do not fear to tell me.  
> Lastly: This takes place before everyone had chosen which branch they were to join.
> 
> NOTE January 6th, 2016: Haha I am so sorry it took me so long to finally format this chapter properly. I wanted to do it much sooner, as i had promised, but college and gaming were in the way. I slightly altered things a bit and added something to a few scenes, and I think this is better now. Ocassionally I do this for all of my stories if they need it. Just very leisurely.  
> I hope it is more pleasant to read now. Also, I want to slip in a thank you here to all my readers! Also thanks for the comments and I am glad this is liked by people :) I hope I'll be able to post something again soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You rested your hands on your upper thigh and hunched your body forward while your head hung low as you tried to catch your breath. Beads of sweat rolled down your forehead, so you reached up to wipe them away with the back of your hand.

  
This little moment to you was precious, because before you knew it a leg swung at you mercilessly and insanely fast. It was about to hit you in the head , but you quickly blocked it by securely clenching your fists and positioning your elbows in front of your face. Sure, it did not hurt any less for it, but at least your face did not have to suffer any more consequences. You already gained a small scar on your cheek from your last sparring match, so you did not desire any more of those.

You groaned and hung your arms low beside your body, hoping that the pain would subside soon so that you could adapt and prepare for the next attack, but sadly, your sparring partner was not planning on giving you that sort of time. They dived at you and squatted down before swinging their leg upwards. You quickly responded by jumping back and rolling to the side. A chuckle was heard from your sparring partner and they dashed towards you again this time aiming to kick for your head. They were so fast you had to use your arms again and you flinched when the force and pain knocked you down to the ground.

  
“So…can I go now?” They said as soon as they had clocked you.

You groaned again and tried to pick yourself off the ground, glaring up at the blonde. “I can’t believe that you would go all out like this and then still go as far as pretend like this is so boring to you, Annie.”

The blonde girl had a tiny smirk at her lips, barely noticeable though. “It got boring the moment I knocked you down.”

While scrambling upon your feet, you glared up at your fellow squad member as you dusted off your pants and brushed back any loose threads of hair from your face and then got back into a fighting stance.

Annie blinked at you surprised, but none the less she got into position as well, ready for whatever you would come at her with.

Annie Leonhart was a cunning soldier, you had to admit. She might seem to be uninterested all the time, especially during training, but when you saw her at work she was magnificent. You liked her fighting style so you decided to ask her for helping you to polish your fighting skills. Of course she was a bit reluctant at first, considering it was not really something she cared about. She would rather spend her time the way she wanted to. However , when she saw how determined you were to become a better soldier, she could not decline you.

Ever since you were little you dreamed of joining the military. You wanted to make sure your hometown would be safe from any harm and you wanted to be of meaning for humanity. Now you were not the strongest fighter, but you wanted to take care of the walls and the people within them somehow. You wanted to make sure your family would be able to live without fear and you wanted to be someone that could be depended on.

That is why you wanted to be part of the Stationary Guard.

In the past, you  were thinking of joining the Survey Corps to fight titans head on and to go outside the walls, but once you started training, you realized that your fighting abilities might be too limited and you did not want to die meaninglessly and leave behind your family and friends. While, as part of the Stationary Guard, your chances of survival were a little better and you could defend the great walls. You would be closer by civilians as well, which would mean you also would be closer towards your family. It gave you comfort to know that you would be able this way to protect them more directly, even if these mere miles of distance would not matter much in practice.

Before you had made up your mind though, you were thinking of joining the Military Police.

You were one of the many members of the 104th trainees squad, but you sadly did not make it into the top ten so the MP was a quick closed case. However, with a new goal in sight you were more motivated than ever.

Your thoughts got interrupted when Annie twisted upon the heels of her boots and moved to roundhouse kick you, but this time you quickly ducked. With that, you quickly squatted and moved your leg at hers, copying her earlier movement to use it against her. This caused her to stumble backwards and you used that opportunity to grab her and throw her to the ground.

An inexperienced soldier you might have been, but you were a very quick learner.

“Not bad.” Annie got up and dusted herself off, looking completely uninterested, but her words sounded sincere.

You smiled, because you knew that deep down she was a kind person, despite her stoic appearance.

“Not very original though.” She continued.

“Oh come on.” You beamed. “I would especially expect you out of all people to know that the best weapon to use against an enemy is to use their own!”

Annie shrugged.

You huffed then asked her, “I think this is enough for today though, don’t you think? I’m going to grab a bite, you’re coming to join me?”

The blonde girl shook her head. “It is not even dinner time yet.”

“I am sure I can ask Sasha.” You grinned thinking about your always hungry fellow squad member, Sasha Blouse. “She can fetch anything, any moment.”

Annie could not argue with you there. “I am going to hit the showers first.” With that, the blonde walked off.

It was your turn to shrug this time as you watched her leave. You were pondering whether to hit the showers now too and wait for dinner or either go and find Sasha.

You were kind of hungry, but when you looked down at your hurting body and dirty uniform, you doubted your first idea.

Alright, maybe you would go for a little run around the campus first then. If you would spot the crazy brunette, then you would go and ask her if she could possibly have stolen a nice piece of meat. Or a potato, or bread. Then your stomach grumbled, and you realized that you did not care as to what it would be that Sasha would have. Yes, take a run, search for the brunette, this would be a good idea. You would do your good rounds of training your condition, plus you could go and fetch food off your companion, killing two birds with one stone.

You moved your feet and started running across the military field. Your eyes scanned your environment as you jogged and zoomed past a few fellow cadets. Some faces familiar, some you had not seen before. 

After running for a good while, you were starting to regret your 'brilliant' idea. Running on an empty stomach was not helping at all as your stomach began growling loudly.

Where the heck was Sasha when you needed her?

Not to mention you were growing rather tired and out of breath, while your legs were starting to hurt more than they already did from the good blows that Annie sent towards you.

What the heck were you thinking?

You were panting like crazy and your movement became rather rocky and slow. You could even feel your balance goofing off every few seconds, but none the less you wanted to run on.

Why did you keep doing this to yourself?

Damn it, you were a soldier! Do not back down from anything! Right, you are hungry. You are tired, but you were a soldier damn it. You should keep on going, keep pushing yourself to the limit. Do not go out of the way from anything! Not even from Eren, who is walking right in front of you.

Wait. Eren?

It was too late for you to stop because before your brain had even registered what would happen, you were suddenly knocked to the ground. You groaned when you bumped your nose into something and your face planted into something warm. Your body felt heavy and it hurt, but when you shifted you could feel something move under you. You were confused and breathed in for a moment…and caught a whiff from a certain scent. It worked somewhat comforting, so you did not immediately move.

Then a familiar voice spoke and called your name, and the thing which your face was buried into started to vibrate.

“Hey...”

Wait, that voice. It sounded gentle yet brash. Was that…

‘Eren!?’ You quickly raised your face to stare into teal eyes. Only when you noticed that his features were only inches away from yours, you realized that you were on top of him.

Your hands were on his chest, and so was your face a while ago.

You two stayed like that for a while, locking gazes and exchanging expressions, until the brown haired male suddenly leaned in…

And you suddenly felt an agonizing sting to your forehead as you nearly got knocked back by Eren ’s head butt.

“Ow! What the actual hell!?” You complained, glaring at him with a now red forehead and teary eyes.

He looked quite annoyed. “Says you?! What were you doing knocking me over and not even apologizing but staring at me like some kind of dumbass.”

Eren Jaeger. You respected him plenty as you found that he was pretty much fearless. He was determined to fight for humanity and he was sure that he would destroy every single titan out there. Pretty amazing considering he saw destruction and terror with his own eyes during the destruction of his home town, as he has told the group within the squad, but he kept believing in his goals with confidence. He wanted to go outside the walls, so everyone would just call him suicidal, but you secretly had to admit that you found him very brave for it.

Despite his bravery, he was still a hotheaded smartass, though.  
Because you believed more in the power off the walls than the limited abilities you yourself possess, you once stated that you would rather defend the walls and keep order here than get yourself murdered out there by the titans. Eren had seemed to take offence to that, because he had said, “Do you really want to stick to living as livestock?!”

You did not understand, not now, nor you probably ever will, why he took your statement the way he did. Of course you wish to fight against the titans, wish to have the power to exterminate them once and for all so that your family could be safe. You also understand that this is Eren ´s wish as well. It is his determination.

However, you liked to stay realistic. You wanted to be able to avenge humanity as much as the next person, but you were not naïve. Why do predator and prey exist? It is just how things are. If Eren wanted to go and do something about it, that would be his choice, but he should not ridicule you just because you see things differently.

Ever since that argument, the two of you are quick to quarrel. The problem was his fiery attitude. Then again you were a kind person, but not exactly tame when it came to standing your ground.

“Why you…you’re lucky that I am not in the mood to kick your butt right now, otherwise I would let you have it Jaeger!” You always addressed him by his last name. This felt right to do, especially when he pissed you off.

Eren grunted in annoyance and glared intensely. “Whatever. Are you going to apologize then?”

You looked at him in disbelief and sat up, giving him a rough push to his chest, causing him to lay flatly on his back and hit the back of his head in the progress.

The male roared in pain and was about to throw you an insult, but when he looked up at you glaring down at him, his teal eyes suddenly started to wander. From the curve of your chest being very obvious from that angle below you, despite being partially hidden by your military jacket, down to the way your legs were now seated at each side of his hips.

He cleared his throat and pushed you off him quickly. He was not going to risk the possibility of blood streaming anywhere but his face. Luckily for him, you could not see since he stood up with his back towards you.

“Jerk!” You called out at him while dusting yourself off. Sometimes you found it hard to believe that you actually respected this guy to some extent.

“Well, you did not get off me, so I had no choice.” Eren scoffed, while shrugging off the heat that was collecting itself on his cheeks.

“I hope you get eaten by a titan!” Was your retort, causing the male to turn to you, opening his mouth with his answer ready.

“Eren!”

The said male stopped when he heard his name. He looked at where the sound came from. Two figures made their way towards the two of you.

“Mikasa, Armin.” Eren said as he looked at his friends.

Mikasa Ackerman, top of the class. You found it amazing how she was so calm all the time yet she managed to complete her exercises always perfectly. What surprised you more is how such a reserved girl could be friends with someone like Eren in the first place. They seemed completely different from one another. It was a mystery to you, although you did remember Armin mention something about them living together a while ago. But even so.

Armin Arlert , he was also a very capable fellow squad member. He might not seem so brave, but you remember that with the 3D Maneuver Gear practices, that he got it quickly under control. You were having some fair difficulties working with it yourself at first, so you went to ask him. He kindly explained and you admired how he figured things out so quickly. You could tell that he was a smart guy and aside from that, he was also very kind.

Again, how does someone like Eren have friends like these two?

“Eren, are you coming? We would meet with the others to go for dinner soon. That way we can secure a table for all of us.” Armin said to his friend with a gentle smile.

The brown haired boy sighed and nodded to his friend’s request. “Yeah, I’m coming right away.”

“You seem miffed. Did you two fight again?” Mikasa looked from you to Eren.

Before you could answer, Eren spoke up. “Don’t mind that. Sheesh, I told you not to get on my case every time!”

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes a little, then looked at you. “You two should really try and make things more pleasant for each other.”

You pouted, “Even if I wanted to…”

Eren just glared and walked off ahead of his friends. “Mikasa, Armin! Let’s just go okay?”

Mikasa nodded to you before following Eren. Armin mouthed a quick apology and asked, “Won’t you come with us as well? I mean, I know you and Eren don’t get along that well…but,” He tried.

“No, it is alright.” You said, but when you saw Armin frowning with worry you quickly added, “I was going to do something else anyway!”

The blonde haired boy frowned a moment, but then nodded and smiled and said, “Alright, see you later!” Before quickly catching up with his friends.

Now, for some reason you felt unsettled. It seemed like fun, joining the others and such, but you just did not want to be close to Eren for a while now, especially because he seemed even more angry at you than usual.

After some thinking, you decided to skip your food hunt, so you could head to the shower stalls straight away.  
If anything would help you blow off some steam, it would be comfort of cleansing the dirt off your body and the warmth of the water.

\--_--

After grabbing a towel from your room, you headed for the showers. Once you got in, you started to undress and threw your clothes to the side. You were alone now anyway since it would be dinner time soon. Everyone would probably already have done what they needed to do or they will do it later. Also, you decided that it would not matter if you would arrive a little later to eat.

You turned on the shower and quickly ruffled your fingers through your hair, before stepping under the jets of water raining down on you. You shivered heavily and sighed when the heat trailed down your skin. It already seemed to work its wonders for your muscles as the aching tension seemed to slowly subside. Ah, you already felt better.  
Much better actually.

You loved these moments you had to yourself. No stress, no worries about training, titan killing in the future or worrying about life or death for a good few minutes. Not a very lot of time, but enough to make you reload and power up for the rest of the day.

After standing like that for a short while you began washing yourself properly. With a sigh, you ran two of your hands across your body, from your shoulders all the way over your breasts before your palms glided down to your hips. A shudder overcame you because of the action, and nearly let a small smile curl at your lips. The touch was soft and gentle, very different from the punches and kicks during practice. You nearly chuckled inwardly at the thought.

Slowly, your eyes closed themselves as you raised your head towards the faucet, the streams of water continuing to pour on top your head. With a quiver you continued your previous actions. You started to brush your fingers up and down your body repeatedly, then lifted your arms to run your hands through your locks. The tip of your digits massaged your scalp while loose threads tousled around your features.

You carried on like this for a while, then run a hand through your hair to keep it out of your face. When you were done scrubbing yourself you wanted to turn off the shower, but before doing that, you decided to wash yourself a little more thoroughly then a few modest swipes across your skin. When you rubbed your hands over your hips you sighed, then moved your hands back up over your breasts, fingertips trailing over the fullest part of your chest to meet with hardened buds.  
For a moment you frowned and a small, pleasurable gasp left your lips. You were kind of tempted now, but should you really do something like this in the showers? What if someone would come in?

‘Nah, they’re all out in the hall to eat anyway…’ Your fingers trickled one by one towards your crotch. You hesitated a bit, but when you very carefully ran your nail in between your lips, you shuddered greatly at the touch.

Screw the worry. You deserved this moment alone.

Your finger started to rub itself over your clitoris multiple times as you moaned softly, awareness of your voice growing in the back of your head. Soft mewls sounded in the showers as your mouth curved into an ‘o’ shape, your back arching a little and your chest slightly bouncing as your hips slowly but surely began to mimic the rhythm of your fingers.  
Despite the heat of the water, you could feel goosebumps growing unto your skin. You were starting to hunch over too because your thighs started to tremble underneath you. Your breathing was starting to get ragged and you could feel yourself getting close…so close…

Then you heard a gasp behind you.

Your eyes shot open and you let out a little yell as you jerked your head towards the source of the noise.

Eren Jaeger was standing there, butt naked might I add, gaping at you open mouthed. Worse, that was not the only thing about him that caught your attention.

You desperately tried to look away and apparently, so tried he, although failing miserably as he was watching you up and down every time he tried to twist his head and back.

“Uh…I….” He obviously sought for words to say. “Did not know you were in here…”

‘Did he not hear the shower running?!’ You complained inwardly. While hugging your body, not entirely sure how to turn at him because either way he would see your parts, you tried to avoid his gaze.

“I…” He started. “I’ll go---“

“Will you not look weird walking around like…that?” You hinted him about his arousal, which was standing tall and proudly.

You felt weird saying this for three reasons. One, you were already alone with him like this, while the two of you were not exactly friendly with each other. Two, by asking him that, did you possibly mean that he should stay in here with you? Then what? Would it not make things more awkward? Three, he most likely has heard and seen you masturbate. You felt like dying.

Eren seemed to think the same, because his thick eyebrows knitted together as he bit his bottom lip.

Little did you know he was immensely turned on by the likes of you. Heck he might find you a tad annoying at times but your body was amazingly sexy. Your curves, your skin, your butt and your breasts, it was too much for him to take in. Especially the way your hair clung to your face right now while you looked at him from the corner of your eyes. It had something tempting, at least to him.

Yeah, then he realized it was his dick talking, not his brain, or at least so he hoped.

“Will you stop staring at me like that.” You said, more than asked.

The teal eyed boy mumbled a sorry and looked at you, desperately fighting to not stare at anything else but your face.

You sighed, then lifted your finger and curled it towards your own direction multiple times, motioning for him to come over to you.

Eren frowned unsurely, but did so anyway. “You know….a normal girl would probably yell and scream and kick me out.” He had no idea why he said it, it was barely an insult or a smart remark. He felt kind of worked up, in more ways than one, so he blamed that for clouding his mind.

“A normal boy would probably make sure to get the heck out. Yet here you’re standing…” You retorted. Though that is not the reason why you called him over. While he was here, you decided to ask right away , ”Did….did you see?”

“S…See what?” The male asked, hands moving down in an attempt to cover his junk. You narrowed your eyes at this, because he suddenly wore a really guilty expression.

“Don’t play dumb, Jaeger.” You glared, slowly turning red.

“M…Maybe.” He finally admitted, well as much as this could be considered such as an admission.

You pouted at first, then thought about it for a moment. Then you continued, “Is that why you are….like that?”

Suddenly those teal orbs started looking at you as they grew wide and shrunk twice their size.

You gulped, “Don’t look at me like that!”

The boy sighed then finally said, “Well…if you’re going to do something like that, do not expect me to not react to it!”

You narrowed your eyes. “Well…you’re a man after all…aren’t you?”

Eren growled and scoffed. “I don’t think you have the right to say that. Not even I would do something like that in a place like this…”

With gritted teeth you wanted to ready a sharp retort for him, but then you thought about it and realized that he was right. You sighed in defeat.

However, “W…Weren’t you going to be with the others now?” You suddenly remembered and asked.

“I was, but I decided to come here first.” The truth was, that Eren wanted to relax and cool his head first before dinner, all with the help of a hot shower. Though right now, he needed an ice cold one.

“Oh…” You could only manage to bring out.

“Yeah…” The boy copied your one word reply.

The two of you fell silent for a while.

Eren was fidgeting nervously. His cock was still hard and it did not help that he could not remove the image from your naughty shenanigans from his brain. You always came across as the type of girl who would be far too prude for that kind of thing, considering how you were always such a goodie-goodie soldier and too afraid to even leave these walls. How could a girl like you be secretly this dirty?

For some reason that thought was a turn on.

His hands were slightly squeezing his penis as he held his crotch, still meaning to cover his indecency. He gave a light shudder, his teal eyes shifting towards you quickly.  
He was not sure what it was exactly that made him do this, but just the whole image of you being here with him like this despite everything…it gave him bad thoughts.

His other hand lightly tapped at the underside of his balls as his fingers pushed into loose skin. When the male spoke, his voice sounded lightly tainted with a husky tone.

“H…Hey…” He started, then vocalized your name. The way it sounded though, made your body grow hot, without you really knowing why, or perhaps you were not admitting the reason to yourself.

“What..?” You asked, a bit nervous feeling growing in the pit of your stomach. Or…was it excitement? Excitement for what?

“If we keep standing here like this…someone else might come in..” His tone was low. For some reason you really liked the way he sounded right now, not that you would admit it though.

“Your point?” You questioned him, a blush spreading across your features as you dared yourself to look at him.

“We should do something about this…” His tone now sounded restraint. 

‘We?’ You frowned at him, but your heart started beating against your chest like mad.

“Are you not going to finish?” Eren looked away, but despite that you knew full well what he meant.

You stood there with your jaw wide open. “As if I could with you here…Pervert.” You said while you tried to glare at him, but the truth was that thinking about it made you squeeze your thighs shut tightly as your pussy started to yearn for attention. You cursed yourself inwardly.

“Don’t you want to…” Eren turned towards you completely.

You swallowed hard and slowly shook your head.

“Maybe if I’ll help you? “

With confusion you looked up at him, to which he walked towards you, causing you to take a few steps back until you were backed into the wall.

“Jaeger…w- what are you..?!” You swear, if he would do something stupid…!

A gasp escaped your lips as his body suddenly pushed into yours, his arousal shamelessly being pressed in between the two of you. It felt weird because it was slippery and hard against you. You shivered when his hips brushed unto yours.

“W- What are you doing…? What if people come in here you dumbass?” You scolded him as you looked up into his teal eyes.

“If it were up to you we would still be standing here awkwardly.” He retorted.

You frowned. “Well yeah…but we shouldn’t …” Did you two not hate each other? You fought constantly. You should not be doing this kind of thing…yet a part of your brain was telling you to shut up and let him carry on. You blamed your actions before you got caught by the brown haired male. You were quite aroused yourself, but to immediately do something this drastic? Of course you knew each other for quite a while right now, but you were not even dating, nor did you like him.

Not in that way…you think.

“I won’t go that far…” He said softly, his hips raising and lowering slowly as it made his dick rub onto your stomach, nearly lowering down to your clit.

You mewled and raised yourself a little to make his hips be on one line with yours. Hell, it felt far better than you thought.

“You dummy…” You tried to scold him, but your tone was difficult to identify as ‘anger’. “It’s far too late for that…”

The boy stopped his hips for a moment and looked right back into your eyes. “Then it will not matter as much…I guess…right?”

Pink lips parted as you gaped at him with shrunken pupils. To be honest you looked kind of cute when you looked this surprised. At least, so Eren thought.  
Hell, he would punch himself later after he got out of here for thinking it. Why did everything seem so different now? Why had it always been so easy to snap at you while now, all he wanted to do was…

“Hold on to me.”

His demand came out of the blue and it kind of caught you off guard. “H- huh? “ You uttered in a daze.

“Hold…” He gently grabbed your wrists to drape your arms around his shoulders. “…on to me.”

It felt weird because this was the first time you touched him in this kind of way. Heck it was the first time you held any guy in this sort of way. It made your face grow hot as you looked at him. You felt weird doing this, especially when he stared at you. The expression on his face was far different than you have ever seen on him before. His teal eyes held an intense gaze, pooling with determination and possibly…lust? You were not sure, but when you looked in those beautiful eyes it made you grow warm inside. You could not look away from them, so you did not. Not once.

His gaze captivated you so much that you did not even realize it when he lowered himself a little, making sure that he seated his dick so that it could find its way between your thighs and that it would be nicely pressed against your clit.

Eren moved.

You could feel his length rub against you in a raw and slow pace, but despite the intense pleasure that was starting to form itself in your lower abdomen, you could not help but to keep staring at him. He still did the same, almost as if that intense colour of his orbs was glowing, strong enough to hypnotize you.

You found yourself mimicking his moans.

Whenever Eren groaned and jerked his hips into you, you did the same, sometimes moaning even louder, your voice reaching higher notes, opposing to his deep grunts.  
In the back of your head you still could not believe how far you are going, nor how good this man is making you feel, but each time the tip of his shaft rubs over your sweet spot you cannot help but to cry out.

“J….Jae—“

He cut you off and slammed his hands beside your head onto the wall.

“Eren…” he panted. “Call me Eren.”

“Eren…” Not once you had removed your glance from those teal blue gems, which kept retaining your attention the whole time. “Eren…” You could feel your legs starting to wobble like jelly, “E…Eren..!” You kept moaning his name while you desperately held onto him. Your body was becoming a horny mess, and your knees started to knock into each other as you trembled from head to toe. “Eeeeerennn…” His name slipped your lips with a long moan.

You finally closed your eyes when you could not keep them open anymore. Oh god, you were starting to lose your mind too. You were going to turn crazy. Heck, you could not even stand properly as you were leaning onto him with your full weight. Despite this the brunette did not stop his hips from going faster though. His thrusts even becoming forceful enough to make sounds of skin smacking skin echo throughout the shower. His movements, powerful enough to make the sounds more significant over the noise of water pouring down on onto both of you and the tiles.

Eren wondered briefly if this was alright. Was it really alright for you to be doing this after everything? After all the arguments the two of you went through? Was it alright for two soldiers to be doing this kind of thing?

All of these questioned gained little to no meaning though when he heard the very seductive moans that poured from your lips. Another mental note he had to make: He would never expect this from you. Heck yet again, he had assumed you not to be the naughty kind of girl, yet here you were with him, making these kind of noises and, most likely, enjoying this very moment between the two of you.

Eren was not complaining though. In fact, he groaned loudly in satisfaction at the way your breasts rubbed unto him during your movements. The way your pussy rubbed over his dick. The way your lips kissed his tip occasionally and especially, he enjoyed how loudly you were letting your voice out right now.

He found himself craving it. He wanted to hear more.

And you gave him more than he could even ask for. He did not pay attention as he was losing himself to your hot breaths and ecstatic moans. Your hands moved from his shoulders and your palms met with his back. The motion seemed  even gentle at first as your touches were featherlight against his skin, fingertips pressing every muscle of his broad back. Then suddenly on several places he felt sharp protusions cut in his upper body. Eren hissed when you raked your nails across his tan complexion.

It hurt, but not in a bad way. The male would almost say that it turned him on even more.

The male growled out your name heavily, “You’re going to make me..…” He did not finish his sentence as he hissed and bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep his breathing from getting ragged. His head lowered and his lips brushed your neck during the gesture, while his hands moved from the wall down your sides.

Even though he was close, his body movements continued vividly, while you on the other hand were barely having any breath left. Heck you barely had any power left. You wanted to beg Eren to stop because you were sure something would snap inside your brain, but before you could even open your mouth, only to let out incoherent pleas and moans, your mind went blank.

You were on your toes, curling them as your heels twisted. You were quivering heavily as you cried out and panted hard. With rocky tremor, you pushed your body into Eren ‘s as you came. You jilted with spasms, your grip onto him slowly starting to slip as your legs finally gave in.

Before you could fall though, the brunette caught you by your hips and swiftly slid his hands underneath your thighs to raise them.

“Fuck…” The male only managed to breathe out as he gently pushed forward, the tip of his dick dangerously close to your entrance, head poking at the puckering walls.

He was so tempted to slide it in. You probably would not mind either, as you were now. He was so close to cumming as well.

Eren shifted his hips, pulling back a bit, his slit slowly starting to push forth. He shuddered heavily and bit his bottom lip.

“Eren—“ A soft spoken voice suddenly called his name.

Eren froze in the middle of what he was about to do. He looked over where the shower’s entrance was, teal eyes shrinking to the size of peas.

You, being a breathing and panting mess, did the same, gazing through half lidded eyes.

Mikasa was standing in the doorway, with an expression that was impossible to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! Thanks you guys for the kudos and the comments on the previous one! Really appreciated and love you honeys for it.  
> I hope that you will like this chapter too. Do beware, it is VERY long. 21 pages, to be exact. Hope you all do not mind that haha.  
> Note! As you can see, I finally figured out how to format a text on here, I KNOW RIGHT? I am a bit dumb, so in all the months (I think it's a year now even) that I have been a member of this site, I still did not figure it out, until I actually pressed on "rich text" lmao. So uh, When I have time another moment this week, I will format chapter one too. but first I thought let 's paste this one first and post it.

After your high subsided, fear summoned itself within your guts. Mikasa Ackerman was a stoic woman who barely showed any expression on her face other than her usual mellow look. So when you saw her glaring at you with eyes darker than the night itself, you gulped hard in fear of what she was about to do next.

Eren must have been in the same position because he was not even moving an inch. He was just staring at Mikasa with pea sized pupils while he still held you up. Little did he know his schlong was still poking at your entrance, which was pretty awkward in this case. You wondered how he still managed to be like that.

“M- Mikasa,” He stammered. “What are you doing here?”

The raven haired girl’s voice was low and stern. “I was looking for you, Eren. You were not at the mess hall. I did not think _taking a shower_ would take that long.”

“Well…I uh…we just ran into each other and—“ Eren tried coming up with an explanation but she cut him off.

“How long have you been doing this?” She walked closer, her steps were heavy sounding. “Did you two not hate each other?”

“Well, “ You decided to reinforce Eren, “ _Hate_ is a strong word…”

Mikasa ‘s gaze landed on yours. “Does this mean you like Eren? Do you _love_ Eren?”

Great. You made it worse. You were feeling sincerely frightened because her tone sounded so cool, but her eyes were spewing hellfire at you. You desperately looked at Eren who put you down and then stood in front of  you.

“I swear, Mikasa! It is a misunderstanding.” He tried to calm his adopted sister down with many motions and gestures, but she was obviously not buying any of it. Even though Eren was talking to her, Mikasa ‘s gaze was focused on nothing else but you.

Mikasa always gave you looks whenever you bickered with Eren, but right now, it almost seemed as if she wanted to kill you. Knowing her, she was also _well_ able to do  that  and knowing this for a fact, you were really worried.

“Explain.” The raven haired girl demanded.

“We uh,” You tried to come up with an excuse. Heck what were you going to say? How could you talk this right? Did you not hate Eren? Why did you get this far with him? What was the truth behind that? How could you answer Mikasa all of these sort of questions when you did not even know them yourself?

“I slipped over the tiles and Eren caught me.” You tried to lie.

Eren looked at you horrified, almost as if saying, _“You ‘ll have to do better than that with Mikasa!”_

Said girl looked at both of you skeptically, but then she took a step back. Mikasa was not naïve. She surely saw what Eren was about to do just a while ago.

After a moment of pondering, she spoke up again with a burning question flaming at the tip of her tongue. “Eren, you are not in love with her, right?”

The teal eyed boy looked at her with a confused frown, a small gasp escaping his lips. When he recovers he furiously shakes his head and laughs it off. “Of course not! She is annoying as hell. It is like she said…She fell. Anyway, something like this will not happen again, okay?” He was not sure what to make out of his own words, but he was sure that he indeed knew that this was, some sort of accident. After all, it was merely an occasion that happened because of the heat of the moment.

Yet somewhere, he felt odd needing to make excuses like this towards Mikasa. If he did not like you, why would he need to get so worked up about what happened?

You on the other hand, got a weird feeling in your chest. Was it upsetting you? Why? It was probably better like this, right? Even if you and Eren ended up being that kind of intimate with each other, it would most likely not last because you two were too different.

Yet you did not like to think that what just happened was a mere ‘fling’ of the moment.

Mikasa seemed to be approving of Eren ‘s final words then sighed and said, “Okay. From now on, I am coming with you though.”

The brunette looked at her warily. “Wait, what? Coming with me where?”

“To the showers.” Mikasa casually replied.

“Whatever for?” Eren all but yelled, his loud voice echoing throughout the showers.

The raven haired girl frowned a little. “Is it not obvious?” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. “I must make sure it will not happen again. You nearly fell inside of he—“

“Do not finish that sentence, Mikasa!” Eren protested while he got pulled along. Damn this woman ‘s strength. Was she not worried about what others would think when they saw the two of them together like that? Well, or at least Eren, being naked and all.

You looked at the two walking away. They did not say anything else to you other than a goodbye, but their faces told you more than words could. Though, Mikasa quickly turned to you and said before leaving, “You ought to be more careful.” Then she closed the door behind them.

You looked a bit surprised, not sure whether it was a sincere sign of worry or a serious warning.

Before the echo of the slamming door sounded, you could quickly catch a glimpse of _those_ teal eyes. For some reason, you could not get those out of your head either. It immediately brought you back to that intimate moment. That very first intimate moment you shared with Eren Jaeger.

 

* * *

 

You sighed in heavy frustration as you threw yourself unto your bed.

You skipped dinner altogether because after what happened, you did not feel hungry anymore. Your stomach felt like it would burst. Your chest was aching too and you did not understand why you felt so down suddenly. You and Eren had always fought about so many different things. Why should that change because of one silly incident? How did you even feel about him? He was an annoying and quick-tempered dork. A suicidal idiot who is always going on about his vow to kill all the titans. How could someone believe so passionately in something so impossible?

You buried your face into your pillow and groaned.

After insulting Eren a few more times inside of your mind, you were starting to realize that you indeed felt upset. Maybe a  tad angry even. Were you angry at Eren? No. At Mikasa? Maybe you were mad at yourself?

Another groan escaped your lips and you tried to re-organize your thoughts. Maybe you were not angry at Eren. After all, you do know that before the two of you started bickering so much, you respected him a lot. You wanted to believe that you hate the guy who always went against your opinions and nagged you to no end. However, you also admired the guy who goes into battle without fear. The very same man who has seen hell, still dared to go against the monsters robbing him from his home.

Maybe, just maybe, you secretly envied Eren.

How can someone be so secure of what they want to achieve, even when it seems near futile? How could he be that strong? Was he just dumb, or was he courageous?

It upset you. It is not fair.

Everything was just a haze of thoughts. You could not place your feelings towards Eren properly at all. Anger, respect, envy, fondness, which was it? You wanted to know, but at the same time, you did not know how to approach the male or how to deal with all of what happened.

Your body turned itself on the mattress. You stared at the plain wooden ceiling above you as you started to close your eyes and focused on nothing else but your own breathing. Your chest raised, then lowered in a steady pace. Your muscles began to relax and the tension slowly started to ebb away from your body.

It calmed you down at first.                             

Until you could see teal eyes staring back at you behind the darkness of your eyelids. You frowned deeply. You shuffled a few times, but no matter how hard you tried, you could not get those incredible pools of blue and green out of your mind. Their gaze pierced right through you. The vivid movement of beautiful shimmers holding a message that you could not read.

Then you heard a voice call out to you. A deep voice whispering your name in a gentle tone. Soft nothings reached your ear as hot breath tickled its’ shell. You tensed up and gasped when warm hands started roaming your body. The strokes of the palms moved alongside your shoulders, brushing down your arms. You shuddered and when you did, you could feel the heat change its course towards your chest, lowering itself over your stomach trailing all the way against your inner thighs.

Your heart beat loudly.

The source of warmth raked upwards and you sucked in air when you could feel a pair of fingers  tickle their way up.

_They were close, tracking over your thighs, nearing your…_

You rose up and gasped loudly as your eyes shot open. With wary eyes, you took in your surroundings, with Eren nowhere to be found. Then you noticed it was pitch dark inside. Had you fallen asleep? For how long?

Slowly, you lowered your back unto the mattress and while trying to regain your breathing. Then you glared into the dark.

‘ _One moment, one mistake. And he already invades my dreams?!’_ You were not sure what it meant.

Or maybe more specific, you were afraid of knowing what the dream might have meant.

 

* * *

 

You were not the only one feeling a bit odd under all of this.

Eren woke up with a large yawn, but when he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he suddenly felt an odd feeling twisting itself within his gut. He stretched his slightly aching body before swinging his legs out of bed.

After what happened yesterday, he felt weird.

He nearly lost himself and almost did something which he might regret. Then again, he did not think so at that very moment.

It bothers the teal eyed boy when he thinks about it. If Mikasa did not come and interrupt the two of you, would he really have…?

Eren sure was tempted though, he had to admit that much. You seemed so different. He could tell that you were trying to maintain your attitude like usual, but you were really…likeable.

Dared he think _sexy_?

Eyes of beautiful colour and rose coloured lips flash by in his mind and he cannot help but to completely relive those moments. The way you moaned lusciously while he rocked into you, it was just so unlike you. Or maybe it was a side he just did not know from you.

Even your voice sounded sweet and gentle. Eren groaned when he thought about it again.

Did he even really dislike you to begin with? Sure you were always calling him suicidal, or thick-headed, but he could not really blame you. The titans are not a laughing matter. They really were dangerous, so he could imagine you were not as dead-set as him to bring them to extinct. Heck, no one was as determined, as far as he knew that is.

He had always thought that you were just making fun of his goals or nagging him for whatever reason. This was why he thought he could not stand you, but that was not completely true, he could figure himself that much. Sure, the two of you were not always on one line, but then again, he and Mikasa were not always like that either. Nor Jean for that matter.

Heck but  you and him seemed closer than ever within just a few moments.

A loud groan escaped his lips.

The male really did not know where he was going with these thoughts, so he tried to shake them off. Sadly, all that his break of musing did was making him think about other things. Like your soft skin, or, your curvy figure against him.

The more Eren resisted, the clearer his fantasy became, almost to the brink of where he could feel you holding on to him again and where the wet heat was enveloping him completely.

The young male growled when he looked down at his newfound problem, disguised in the form of a pitching tent within his trousers.

‘ _God I really need to sort myself out.’_ He thought to himself. Well, in all honesty Eren had no idea what time it was, but since it was still morning, he might as well fix his little problem before heading out for today.

The male peeled his pants off his bulge down to his thighs, shuddering when the air inside the room slapped itself unto his exposed arousal, which was now flopping with joy after being freed from its’ cage. Then the male shoved back and moved his legs back on the bed so that he could lie down again. His hand wrapped itself around his shaft and slowly, he began stroking himself.

When he thought about it, it was nearly nowhere as good as the feeling of your pussy, which he had to admit, but his hand would sure do for now.

He groaned loudly and started bucking his hips a little as he thrusted into his hand with your cute figure in mind.

“Gnn…”

“Eren---“

Said male froze into mid-action when he stared at the door.

“M…Mikasa—“

Mikasa was, yet again,  standing in the doorway. Her cheeks were slightly tainted red at the sight of her ‘family’ in that shape.

“Eren. If  you have morning wood, you should not---“

“Get out!” He yelled and pulled his pants up, clumsily hobbling towards the door trying to push the raven haired girl out.

 

* * *

 

While the two went for breakfast at the mess hall , Armin was already waiting for his childhood friends.

“Good morning, Eren, Mikasa,” He greeted them with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

Mikasa looked at Eren. “ _Eren_ sure did.”

Her suggestive tone made Armin blink in confusion. “Uh…?” He was not sure if Mikasa was being sarcastic, or if she meant something else.

“Shut up.” The brown haired male countered. “Armin! Why could you not wake me up?”

“W- What?” The blonde stammered surprised.

“What?” Mikasa raised her eyebrow. “You rather would be found like _that_ by Armin?”

Eren thought for a moment. “Well…if you’re going to put it _that_ way…”

Armin ‘s brow furrowed deeper. “Uh…” Did he really want to know what the underlying meaning here was?

“Never mind.” Eren then said, “I don't want to be found like that by _anyone_. Not by you, _nor_ Armin. I need some privacy, you know?”

Mikasa looked at him. “Last time that you were late, I had to wake you up, you said. I only did what you asked of me, Eren. You begged me even though I did not want to…considering it seems strange if I wander through the boys dormitory at such a time…” She held unto her scarf, raising it up to cover her mouth as her eyes, mischievously gleaming, looked away.

Eren could not completely argue with that. “Well yeah, but…why today out of all days?”

Mikasa only had one simple response. “I did not know that you were mastur—“

“Do not finish that sentence Mikasa!” Eren quickly nudged her, while Armin just laughed awkwardly.

“You know what. Shall we get a table? I am sure the others are waiting for us.” He nodded his head towards a table where Sasha was already waving and calling out for them.

Eren sighed and followed his friends. When he sat down after getting his food, he absentmindedly chew slow bites off his bread and stirred his spoon into his soup with slow jars. His teal blue eyes searched the room, the carve between his furrowed brows deepening whenever different types of faces entered the hall.

You were nowhere to be seen. For some reason it really bothered him. You were not here during dinner either, yesterday. He must admit he felt kind of awkward about the incident as well, but he had hoped to see you today. At least to get all the discomfort out of the way, as far as that was possible that is.

Wait. Was he really worried about where you were? Why?

Eren ‘s thoughts got interrupted when a voice spoke up. _That same tone of conceitedness which it always contained, annoyed the crap out of him._

“You seem kind of out of it today, Eren. What, are you finally getting wise and are you having second thoughts?” Jean Kirstein grinned, elbow rested securely on the table while his palm held his face.

“Second thoughts about _what._ ”  Eren said more than asked, through gritted teeth.

“Well, I was just telling the others here, that the day when we get to choose our branch nears. You were so silent, I thought that you might have finally seen the light. Survey corps, huh? What about that?”

Eren glared at the taller male and scoffed. He was not in the mood for Jean ‘s antics. Especially not today. “ _What_ about it?”

Jean smirked. “What? No preaches about the military police today? No oath to destroying the titans?” He chuckled. “Today must be a good day then.  Even _you_ have an ‘off’ switch?”

“Are you _asking_ me to beat you up?” The teal eyed boy’s eyes spat fire and held imaginary daggers at Jean ‘s throat. His hands slammed the table as he stood up.

Armin quickly reached out to hold on to Eren 's arm, trying to get his friend to sit back down. “Let’s, let’s not do that today, okay?”

Eren glared and scoffed, pulling his elbow free from the blonde. “I’m going to go for a walk.” With that, he turned away and stalked off with angry footsteps.

Mikasa wanted to get up to go after him. “Eren!”

“Do not follow me Mikasa!” He called out to her before disappearing out of the mess hall.

The raven haired girl reluctantly sat back down and sighed.

“Well, on Jean ‘s defence, Eren did seem more on edge than usual.” Connie Springer noted.

“Maybe he was just hungry. I mean look, there is so many of his food left. I would get _that_ frustrated if I could not even manage to eat any of it.” Sasha Blouse followed. Meanwhile she grinned and shove Eren ‘s abandoned tray with food towards herself.

“I do think Jean was pretty annoying.” Reiner Braun looked at the dual colour headed male across of him.  “Even when he leaves you alone, you cannot help yourself, can you?”

“Hey, it was out of pure curiosity and concern, for your information.” Jean shrugged.

Annie was pondering for a moment. “Hey.”

Bertolt Hoover looked at her with questionable features. “What is it, Annie?”

“Well,” She started. “There is someone else missing at this table.”

The group thought for a moment and they all came to the realization that _you_ were not here either.

Armin started, “Well, I asked her to join us yesterday, but she had to do something else, she said.”

Mikasa stopped eating.

“Actually,” Armin continued. “I do not see her within the hall anywhere.” His eyes searched the room. “Just like yesterday.”

“So, she is skipping dinner and breakfast? Not very smart if you got to train and be in top shape on a daily basis.” Reiner commented.

“It is not like her.” Annie said. “After we sparred yesterday, she said she would go and eat. If she changed her mind and is not showing up now, something might have happened.”

“Though, “ Connie joined the conversation again. “Does any of you realize that Eren has been acting strange too? What if they had a fight or something. You know how the two of them do that all the time.”

Marco Bott was the next to join in. “So do Eren and Jean.” He said while the corners of his mouth curved as he sent the latter a smile.

Jean quickly retorted, taking slight offence. “Hey! I know that, but it is Eren ‘s fault really. At least the girl has some sense! That suicidal bastard always going on and on about the same thing. It is annoying.”

“But is he not just a man with a goal? Just like you, don’t you think so Jean?” Marco smiled once again.

With a scowl, Jean turned away. “Hmph.”

Reiner smirked. “Well, both Eren and her are gone. Maybe they hooked up and feel ashamed about it.”

Mikasa dropped her spoon.

“I do not think that is the case.” Armin pondered. “I mean they— Mikasa?”

The raven haired girl stood up from her seat and headed for the doors.

“Mikasa…” Armin watched her leave. Coming to mention it, Mikasa behaved kind of strange as well. Maybe she knew something? The blonde did not like seeing his childhood friends in such a troubled state. He just wished they would talk to him about it.

“Alright! More for me!” Sasha exclaimed in victory and grabbed Mikasa ‘s plate with all its’ contents.

 

* * *

 

_‘Not here either!’_ Eren rushed through the dorms and the military campus, but he could not find you. The more doors he slammed and the more areas he searched, the more frantic he began to move around. That was, until he saw you at the training grounds. Somehow, he felt relieved and he quickly rushed towards you. “Hey!”

You lightly gasped, definitely not expecting _that_ voice to call out to you right now. A strange but not unpleasant feeling coiled itself within your chest.

Though, you did not want to give Eren the wrong idea, so you decided to just answer him with a simple, “What.”

“Well…” Though, now that he was here, what did he actually want to say to you? The two of you never got along, yet talking was always so much easier when you were throwing insults at each other’s heads.

You turned to look at him with questionable features.

“You…” Eren decided to start with, “skipped breakfast…?”

“Why do you care?” You frowned. “ I am _'a_ _nnoying as hell_  ' to you.” You copied his words of yesterday evening. For some reason you felt off about it because you did not exactly want to snap at the male now, but something was irking you to no end.  “Why bother?”

“Come on, I didn’t mean it like that!” Eren protested. “I mean, sure we fight, but,  it is not like I hate you or anything!”

You looked away, gaze roaming over the wide field of the training area. “You do not like me either, do you?”

Wait what? What did you mean by asking him that? You already _knew_ that he did not like you.

The teal eyed boy seemed just as surprised as you. Even more so maybe. “Do you _want_ me to?”

This made you gasp in realization and you looked at Eren with an unsure expression.

He continued. “I mean, yeah I know,” He was not sure what he actually tried to tell you, but after what happened, it felt wrong to just, ignore each other from here on out. “We had…our moments. Though, do you really think we should just ignore each other and move on? I mean, we always fought. Yet we are not just, you and I …you know? We are comrades, aren’t we? We already had to go on various missions together and we, actually, all of us, the 104th squad, are more than just…well…”

You guessed that you started to understand what Eren tried to say, but for some reason, it only made you more sad.

Sad…huh?

Eren finished his final words. “What I’m trying to say is that, despite all of our arguments, I do not…dislike you, okay?”

You laughed a bit cynically. “Eren.”

He looked up.

“After what happened, do you think I am actually glad to hear you say _“I  do not ‘dislike’ you.”_?”

A gasp escaped the teal eyed male ‘s lips.

Sure you were happy to know that he did not hate you or held a grudge against you. And, thinking about how he just mentioned he appreciated you just as much as a part of the 104th, should probably be some sort of relief to you. However, for some reason, these words did not cut it for you at all. Somewhere you wanted to feel happy, but you did not, so you continued, “I mean, do you really think that what happened between us is ‘normal’ for ‘comrades’?”

Eren gave you a wide eyed gasp. “What do you mean? Of course I know it’s not ‘normal’.” He seemed to ponder on what to say next, “but, it was not supposed to happen in the first place, right? Why not just shove it out of the way and go back to how things were?”

“Is…is it that easy for you?” You felt somewhat upset. Maybe kind of, hurt, even. “ _Just shove it out of the way._ Do you really think I am happy about the fact that I was this intimate for the first time with someone who does not give a shit? I want to move on but I can’t because I will keep seeing the face of the guy who behaves like a jerk ass most of the time unless he’s got me naked!”

With that you ran off. You did not know where to, but you had to get away from him. You knew that you were not completely fair to him because it is not like you exactly complained yesterday. You knew that secretly, you really had enjoyed that moment with him. The thing was that you were mad at yourself for liking it. Maybe even more angry for slightly hoping that, from now on, things would be different between you and Eren.

Wait really?

Was that it? Did you want things to change?

The realization made your heart sink.

On your way, you passed Mikasa, but you did not notice as you were far too deep in thought.

The raven haired girl looked towards where you ran, only to see Eren ahead of her when she turned back.

She quickly rushed towards him with hurried footsteps. “Eren?” Her hands already reached out for his shoulders.

Teal eyes stared back at her, deep blues and greens glimmering with intent.

“Eren…?” Mikasa tried again,  as the male was not saying anything.

He finally sighed, pondering whether to tell his ‘sister’, but he decided to leave it be. He felt too het up about this whole thing, so for now, he just wanted to shove it aside. “Let’s…go back, alright?”

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed and you still did not talk to Eren, not even do as much as give him a glance. Not even when he and Jean bickered yet again about their different views.

To be honest it drove the teal eyed boy insane. He never thought that he would actually miss you nagging him. Missing the insults and offending gestures you would sometimes make when he growled and yelled in protest.

Even when he tried to take more initiative, walking up to you to talk to you, you just walked the opposite direction.

No matter what he tried, he just could not get you to listen to him.

The male wanted to stop chasing you, but then he thought about it. If something as near impossible as killing titans was on his agenda and he never gave up on that, why the hell would he give up on you?

Then there was a regular day off. A mission was canceled because of a lack of executives, who needed to go off on expedition so the mission was postponed to another day.

At first Eren did not know what to do. He wanted to go and train with Mikasa and Armin, but Mikasa was off to the gates with the other members of the squad to keep guard. Armin was around, but he settled himself with Marco to look at some of the 3D maneuver gear of the other trainees to give them a quick fix.

So Eren was pretty much out of options. There was Jean, but who was he kidding?

It was then, that Eren saw Annie walking about. She was probably skipping off her duties again, but he would not even need to think twice about approaching her about that after what happened with Reiner.

Then something quickly came to mind. Did you and Annie not often train together? Which would mean you and Annie, were somewhat, close right? Probably.

“Annie!” He called out to her, causing the blonde girl to stop in her tracks, watching Eren run up to her.

“What is it?” She sure hoped he was not here to complain to her again about ‘being a soldier’ and all that. That would mean she needed to throw him to the ground again. Wait, actually, she did hope he would ask, just for that sole reason. The thought made her smirk.

Eren, not knowing what she was thinking, decided to not look in too much into that smile, which he rarely saw her do now that he stands still by it. “Uh,” However, he decided to tell her his intentions instead. “Actually, I have a favour to ask you.”

“Oh?” She brushed some of her blonde bangs behind her ear.

Eren Jaeger, asking _her_ a favour? Now that is a first.

 

* * *

 

After a long day of training by yourself, you decided to head back to your room. You were tired and your body was aching.

You were also super hungry, but luckily for you, you bumped into Sasha on your way back. She had bread and a potato. Knowing that you had skipped breakfast once again this morning, the girl was kind enough to give you her food instead. You had took it with a smile and took it with you.

Sasha had asked you what was wrong, since you have been so withdrawn and by yourself lately, but you did not want her to know the true details, so you told her that you did not feel well, which was actually true considering everything. She took your little lies for truth and gave you the food, telling you that you need to eat properly if you want to make it to the end.

You smiled and supposed that she was right.

When you opened the door to your room,  you got inside and plopped your butt down on your bed.

You decided to munch on the meal that Sasha gave you, not wasting any more time with it and unfolded the bread of its’ package and started to chomp in it. It was only then, that you realized that you indeed were very hungry, as something as simple as a piece of bread suddenly tasted so good.

You did not always skip your meals, but in most cases you ate far little than you should. You know that this was bad, considering you needed all the strength that  you could possibly muster, but you just could not manage.

After finishing your meal, you could hear a soft knock on the door and before you could answer Annie showed herself within the room.

You blinked at her in surprise. You thought she would probably say something about your weird behaviour too lately, but she did not.

Instead, she said, “Meet me at the storage room in an hour.”

“H- Huh? Why?” You asked. “Is it not forbidden to go there? For us at least.”

“Do you care.” Annie simply stated, more than asked.

“Well , yeah! I do not want to get in trouble.” You said with a frown.

“Consider this part of my training.” Annie folded her arms. “If you manage to get in there unnoticed, then you are most likely to move covertly anywhere, even in titan areas, right?”

Well, you supposed that you could not argue with that. “Well, fine.”

The blonde girl smiled and turned to leave.  “Alright. Meet me soon and _don’t_ be late. Or else.” With that she walked out again.

You were a bit surprised and blinked at how fast this conversation had went. It was not that you did not believe in Annie ‘s ways of handling things, but sometimes she was just hundred percent rebel, while you, all goodie two-shoes, felt like you could not keep up.

That, though, was the least of your worries. What really struck you was how rough she went on you during sparring matches. It was kick after kick and throw after throw and _that_ , is not all.

Do not be late she said. You knew what actually arriving late, would make her do.

So you quickly stood up and rushed to put your boots on, making your way towards the storage room of this military camp.

 

* * *

 

Once you were at the silent underground, you started to become quite unsure. Of course, the way was lit by a few torches hanging off the wall, but you did not enjoy the fact that all that was here were you, a few patrolling officers, and these damn brown dark bricks surrounding you.

Making your way through was hard, especially the moments where you had to use your 3DMG to slowly grapple yourself upwards in case someone walked by. Especially since you had to do it as silent as possible, which was actually, near _impossible_.  
  
Though somehow, you managed to get through these underground halls unnoticed and before you knew it, you stood in front of the storage room.

With a relieved sigh, you  looked around. Seemed like no one was here. Okay, good. Now, of course you would need to worry on how to get _back_ , but that could wait until later when it was time. For now, just open the door so that Annie would not need  to kick your butt.

Moving down the handle, you pushed forward and when you peeked your head inside, all that meet your eyes was darkness.

You were a bit wary to do so, but you decided to dare whisper, “Annie?”

Slowly you started to walk in, placing careful steps as you motioned your way deeper into the dark room. “Annie?” You tried again.

No response.

You wondered if you were here before her after all. Well, if that was the case, then no beatings for you, which was good.

However, when you had to wait for quite a while, and minutes passed, you began to grow a bit anxious. And the darkness in here was not helping. All that helped you see just a little bit, was the light of the moon trying to peer through a high window.

What if, you got the wrong room after all? Or what if Annie got caught? How would you save her and yourself out of that?

Having difficulties bearing these thoughts you decided to stand up, but when you did so, you could hear a door creak and a small ray of light peeked through.

You gasped in relief. “Annie! Finally! I was starting to wo…” You interrupted yourself teal eyes, seeming lit in the dark, stared back at you instead of the icy blue ones which you were expecting. “…rry.”

“Hey…” Eren stood in front of you.

“What are you doing here?!” You tried not to shout too loudly, fully aware of where you were, but this was everything but a pleasant surprise.

“Shh,” Eren put a finger to his lips and shushed you. “What the hell are you going to do when they find us here?”

“I do not want to hear that from you! Why are you here?” You angrily kept on pushing for answers.

 “Does it matter?” He asked. The truth was, that he had asked Annie to help him come up with a plan. He asked the blonde for advice on how to get you to listen to him, since you would not give him a chance to actually do as much and talk to you. Annie ‘s response was that he had to make sure that you would not have a chance to walk away from him. After all you were a pretty stubborn girl, Annie had figured that much.

At first Eren wondered, why the storage room? Then he thought, the only way out was the door which the two of you came through. The window was too small for any person to fit through, so that was a no go either, might you consider it.

“Well…” Eren decided to begin talking while closing the door behind him.  “You would not listen to me, so here we are.”

“Wait, “ you thought for a moment. “is Annie responsible for this?”

Eren did not reply to this, but his face told you everything. Oh that woman! She was going to have it after you got out of here. Of course you knew that you could not physically overpower her, but hey, you could still use your sharp tongue as one of your weapons. Friend or not, this was really sneaky.

“You know,” Eren started. “Annie is worried about you too, you know? So are the others.”

You looked up at the teal eyed boy in surprise. Worried? What for? It was not like you were suffering or something. This was just a mere obstacle in the way. You did not think anyone would notice that much. After all, were you all not soldiers? Did they not have more important stuff to worry about?

“So, even if they are, it is not your responsibility to---” You started, but got interrupted by Eren.

“How do you mean? Hell yeah it is my responsibility! It’s because of me isn’t it?”

“Well…” Of course, you wanted to say. ‘ _Yes Eren. It is your fault.’_ But you knew that this was not exactly true. Sure, you were angry because you felt like everything between the two of you felt more like a useless hassle than anything else. Which hurt, for some reason.

The brown haired boy sighed and frowned. “You want to know something?” He walked up to you.

You moved a bit backwards, but after a few steps, your back hit the wall, the 3DMG which was strapped around your waist knocking the bricks with a loud clang.

When you craned your head up, all you could see was teal. Dark pools of teal getting brightened by the small bit of moonlight that they were provided as they glared at you intensely.

You gulped and wanted to run away, but when you tried, Eren shoved you back against the wall and held you in place by your shoulders.

“Listen to me!” He shouted, for a moment not caring about your whereabouts.

“Why can you not just leave me alone?” you shouted back at him.

“Do you think this is alright?” He asked you, voice low in his throat.

“I am fine!” You retorted to which he head butted you, a scowl growing evident on his face.

“No! You are _not_ fine! Just look at you! It’s been this long now, but you are still moping around!”

“I am not moping.” You complained.

“Listen. I don’t care what the hell you think of me or whatever. Can’t you see that you get the others worried as well? They are worried because their comrade is obviously feeling shit but she won’t do anything about it!” His grip on you tightened. “None of us, not even _I_ want to see you like this, okay? Do you get that? We want our old friend back! We want our _comrade_ back. I want the girl back with the dare and _will_ to tell me that I am wrong when she thinks I am!”

Your eyes widened at Eren ‘s words. Did every one really feel that strongly about you? Of course, you thought some of you were friends, or close enough. Though, you also thought this was only because you were all placed in the same squad. A sort of honor code kind of thing maybe? The thought that they were worried about you generally as a person, made you feel happy. Does this mean that Annie sent Eren here for the sake of that? Did she care for you too?

What about Eren?

Teal eyes trembled as they searched your face for response.

When none came, the male decided to continue.

“I want the girl back who sticks by me, and supports me during missions.” His gaze turns gentle. “Even if she claims many times that she thinks that I am an idiot.” He chuckles at this last sentence.

You looked up at him, your eyelids lowering half way as you relaxed under his hold.

“I want _you_ back.” Eren finally finished. He waited for you to reply, or at least say something. Anything at all.

But you could not.

All you could do was feel touched. A warm sensation rushing through your guts as you could not help but to smile and even laugh a little.

This took Eren aback, but when you sent him your grin, he could feel the corners of his own mouth curl upwards as well.

“You are so weird.” He said. “You know that?”

“I do not want to hear that from you. Suicidal moron.” You insulted him, but your tone was goodhearted. One would probably be confused, but as Eren knew you for quite some time now, he had to grin at this. He was just happy to see you back to your old self.

“Anyhow,” After recovering your posture, you looked up at his eyes once again. “I…just thought…”

Eren ‘s gaze was serious and focused.

You continued. “I never really, thought you were really stupid…” You admitted to him. “I was just envious that you could be so fearless…you know? I felt as if you looked down on me for not being able to be like that…” You thought about your words for a moment during a small pause. “I knew you were not exactly, but it felt just odd and…well…then _that_ happened…It felt just so different being with you like, _that_.”

The male stayed silent for a while, thinking. Then he replied, “Well, I guess you and I are more alike than I thought then. I mean, I always thought you were just ridiculing me and my goals, which I get enough from Jean.” He growled. “But then, there you were, all naked and stuff..”

You were not sure what he meant with the last part and narrowed your eyes.

“I am kidding…” He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. “Though yeah, it was just weird what happened you know? I mean, since I thought that you hated me for all of these things,  yet you let me…do that to you.” Eren trailed off as he thought about the intimacies shared between the two of you a few weeks ago. “I must admit, I don’t really know what happened there either, but…” He took a deep breath, almost as if bracing himself before making a heavy announcement. “I didn’t regret it.”

You made a playful pout. “Of course you did not. You pervert.”

For a moment, Eren looked at you in shock, but then you grinned and stuck out your tongue at him and gently nudged him. “Let me tell you a little secret…” Your eyes wandered anywhere but his face. “I did not really regret it either…”

Suddenly, a smirk crossed the male’s lips. “Did you like it?”

“Maybe.” Was your reply.

“Do you…like me?” Was his next question.

You still did not look at him. Luckily for you, it was too dark to really notice your flushed cheeks, but heck you still felt uncomfortable with this question.

“…Maybe.” Was your final response.

You heard him huff, and suddenly his face was so close to yours that you could not help but to look him in the eyes.

“What if…maybe…just maybe, I like you?” He asked.

You did not know what to say to that, so you decided to not respond, even if you did want to.

However, somewhere, a feeling in your gut, was tying itself into a knot, ready to burst with joy.

Were you seriously happy with the possibility of Eren Jaeger liking you?

While you were struck and stuck with many thoughts, the male smiled.

“Well, I guess we should head back now, shouldn’t we? Tomorrow we have an early day after all.” He sighed, and started to turn away to head for the doors.

Though he did not get the chance as he felt himself turn again and got lowered by a sudden force, only to meet your lips with his own. He was surprised, because yet again, this was something he would never expect you to do.

Yet here you were, fingers hooking in the fabric of his shirt while you pulled him close towards you.

The kiss was clumsy, as you were not sure exactly how to continue the kiss. Was this really right? His lips were soft, but since you rather smashed them into him you were kind of hurting.

Eren was the first to pull back and looked at you in astonishment.

You frowned awkwardly. “…What?”

Apparently, the way you questioned him was just that funny, because the male suddenly bursted out in laughing.

Your frown deepened.

“You were quite eager, weren’t you?” He said in a suggestive tone.

“Shut up!” You said, taking offence. “It is not like _you_ can do it any better.”

“Pft, I can do better than just smashing my lips on you.” He was convinced as such.

You stared at him in disbelief. Was he going to argue with you, even with this kind of thing? “Yeah, right.”

This time, it was Eren ‘s turn to frown. Of course, it was not like he particularly got together with someone before, but it was not like he was new to kisses. After all, you and him went much further than this before, what was the big deal about a kiss?

He stared you down for a while, then started to lean in slowly, your lips meeting with a small peck.

When he withdrew, again, you were going to ask him if that was what he was being so arrogant about, but he was not done yet.

His hands moved from your shoulders to your face. His hold was a bit uncomfortable as your bangs were cradling your face all over the place, but when his lips connected with yours again, you melted.  
His kisses were quick and a bit forceful, but to you, it somehow suited his brash personality. The softness of his mouth against yours made up for it and you happily shuddered when he started to move his lips to deepen the kiss. For a moment, you forgot where you were, and a small moan erupted from your throat.

Apparently, Eren approved of this, because after that he groaned contently against your mouth.

When he withdrew, you had to catch your breath, since you forgot to breathe during the whole action.

“Wow…We didn’t even go that far yet.” The teal eyed male smirked.

“Shut…” You panted. “Up.”

Instead of arguing with you this time, Eren moved in again. “Let’s try this, okay?” He pressed his lips unto yours once more.

At first you wonder what he means, but then you can feel something wet slicking at your bottom lip. You knew what to do, well, you guessed that you knew what it was that _Eren_ wanted to do. Yet you kept your lips tightly sealed.

This did not discourage the young male though.

He decided to do something a little bold.

Eren ‘s hands left your face so that they could wander down your sides and slide to the back.

You gasped when you could feel his hands squeeze your ass.

Which was the perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue in between your parted lips. As soon as he got inside, he started to explore your mouth. With small prods and strokes, he probed your tongue with his own and then he finally pulled back , a not so tiny smacking sound heard because of the action.

You were ultimately frozen in place. You wanted to scold Eren for so many things, like how did he get the nerve to even grab you like that? Though, how could you? You could not even think straight any more.

The male seemed to know, teal eyes shimmering with mischievous intent.

Instead of teasing you, which he would gladly do, he decided to give you more of where that all came from.

So he continued to kiss you, this time just coating your lips with small but powerful pecks.

His hands fiddled with your jacket, then he started to unbutton your shirt. He successfully opened it, but considering all the belts that were strapped over your body, it was going to be hard to take it off completely. And right now, he really did not want to go through the hassle of removing all those belts. Not only that though, but considering you two were in a place where you were not supposed to be, he rather not take that big of a risk either.

So instead, he removed the 3DMG from your waist, not even caring that it came down to the ground with a loud clang. Afterwards he pulled himself from your lips properly to undo your white pants. Of course, this was going to be the same deal as your shirt, but he had an idea.

Kneeling down to the ground, he undid the belts around your waist and your right leg and removed your boot. Afterwards, he tried to remove the right side of your pants, which was a hell of a drag to do, especially as he could feel himself growing impatient when your underwear was coming into view. Since the pants were tight, it was one heck of a job to only remove them off one leg, but when he threw your leg over his shoulder, lifting it high, and wrestled with the fabric to peel it off, it worked.

You, would be on the brink of laughing, if seeing Eren so dead set on undressing you did not turn you on so much.

All of these small actions were so little in meaning, but every time when you saw those eyes of his flicker with determination, eager, lust perhaps, you could not help but to feel enchanted.

When he was done, he pulled you down with him, gently laying you on your back. After doing so, he hovered over you and kissed you once more while he threw off his jacket, then his fingers fumbled with his own belt.

Meanwhile you raised your arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, remembering the last time you two were this intimate. You did not pay much attention to it before, but you really enjoyed holding him close like this. Your hands wandered his back. Despite the shirt it was still covered by, you could feel the edges and ridges of his muscles under the fabric. You did not notice the other time, but Eren has a fairly broad back and a muscular build. Then again, as a soldier, it might have not been that surprising at all.

Your thoughts got interrupted when something wet and hard brushed against your crotch, causing you to shudder.

“So…” Eren ‘s voice was low and husky sounding. His tone almost had something raw, yet calm. You could not really explain, but you really liked it.

You hummed in reply.

“Are we really doing this…?” he asked. You were surprised that he was being so caring about it.

A small smile made its way to your lips as you nodded. “Mhm.” Your fingers trailed across his back. “Not having second thoughts…are you?”

Eren smiled. “I should be the one asking you that…”  His hands moved securely to your hips as he added a little pressure, the head of his penis starting to push at your folds. “I will not stop so easily once I go in.”

You winced a bit, but then chuckled. “I think everyone knows that is how you do things.” You witted, referring to the male’s habit of heading head first into danger, most of the time without backing out as well.

This made the male grin. “You are going to regret _that_.”

He pushed inside of you, causing you to wince at the feeling of being intruded. It was new and strange, and it hurt more than that it was enjoyable to you.

Despite that though, you were sure as heck not going to back out from this.

Eren however, was only inside of you for a few seconds, but he already felt amazing while being completely embraced by your heat. He continued to push in, hissing when your folds started to engulf him all the way to the hilt.

He could hear your whimpers, so he looked down at you with a hint of worry visible in his eyes. However you looked back at him with determination. Slowly shaking your head as if saying ‘stop worrying about me’.

You sure were tough. Much more than he thought. He gave you that. He could see that you were trying to keep strong, but he understood as to why you did it.

So he started to move slowly, slightly pulling out, voice growling low in his throat as he feels how your muscles contract and cling unto him tightly. It felt good. Really good. This was completely different from masturbating or grinding. Eren could feel literally, every inch of him getting rubbed and squeezed in the progress of him fucking you. Every single muscle in his cock was throbbing and aching with need. Need for that heat, the wetness, the softness, need for all of it to swallow his length whole. None of this could compare to anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to lose himself completely into  this tempest of desires.

The sound of skin smacking onto skin filled the storage room. The quicker the pace, the more frequent the noises became.

You looked up one more time into those teal eyes, once again amazed by their beauty. They seemed a lot darker this time, almost as if they were clouded with pure lust. It was almost impressively fearsome how this man’s eyes held so many emotions. They said  and meant much more than his grunts and pants could. Those same grunts and pants, which were deeply marked with need and hunger.

Then you gasped and you suddenly arched up. Eren had hit a good spot inside of you, and now that he knew that, he did not stop hitting it again and again.

It was almost torture. No matter how much you started to chant Eren ‘s name, he did not slow down. Your voice was starting to get so loud that it would probably be very likely for people nearby to hear you. Though, since your mind was wrapped with nothing else but Eren, you and this very moment, you did not even think about that anymore.

“Eren…! Erennn..! Oh god, Eren..!” Your moans started to pour themselves from your lips repeatedly.

Said male only responded with grunts and cusses. His hands left your hips, which gained marks from him grabbing you so tightly, only to place themselves at each side of your head. His thrusts became more frantic, the more he listened to his name leaving your mouth in the form of sweet mewls.  
It was absolutely bliss. He cannot imagine that there was a time when he could not even do as much as think of you making these kind of sounds. Let alone the thought that _he_ would be the one capable of making you sound like this.  
Yet here you were,  thighs wrapped around his waist, one hand slipping underneath his shirt to move over his tanned skin, other reaching up to tangle in his dark brown locks.

What he did not know is that you were clinging onto him for dear life. You could not place your feelings properly and he did not even do as much as giving you time to catch up and breathe. It drove you insane. His entire length rubbed and bumped into every bundle of nerves, not a single spot spared from any sort of stimulation. You were stretched and churned thoroughly and a sweet aching pain was starting to collect itself within your stomach, piling up and tightly pulling together until something would snap and burst, ready to rush down throughout every single vein and limb of your body.

Eren let out a very long groan as he raised himself a little, his hands trying to seek for something to hold on to. He grabbed your breasts and squeezed them hard as he released inside of you, coating your inner walls with his thick and sticky load.

His orgasm lasted for a while, his body rocking into you with rigid jerks. He buried his face into your neck while the sound of skin smacking skin decreased to very steady levels.

While Eren was still moving inside of you while heat was filling you up, you followed suit, squeezing your thighs tightly on his hips as your toes curled and your feet rose up all the way in the air. You arched into the male and panted hard after the spasm reflexes slowly started to ebb away from your body.

Sounds of heavy breathing and panting could be heard.

The two of you maintained like that for a while, until Eren was the first to speak up.

“We…should probably not stay here…” He raised himself to rest his forehead unto yours.

Your eyes were closed. You probably were not able to open them for a while. “I…” You panted.  “Can’t move…”

Eren blinked a few times, but then smirked triumphantly at what he had accomplished.

“I guess, I will just have to buy you some time for now then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading babes and babinos. Did you think it might have been too long though? I think I am fairly trademarky for being an author that writes a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it none the less though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am folks, with the final chapter of this small lemon series.
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank all of you for the kudo's and comments. Also I want to react on one thing: Thanks for reassuring me about their names and such, because it really gets to me to not get them right and all, but thanks for informing me, I am kind of new in this fandom so I am still confused about some translations.
> 
> Anyway thanks for the support. Even if you are just reading it, I am glad that you all liked the story so far and I hope that you will like this chapter just as much or even more. This will not be the last of me writing.
> 
> Please enjoy!

During that night you and Eren did not voice your feelings about each other nor said anything about what had happened. The two of you just laid there staring at one another silently, gentle strokes and caressing gestures being exchanged as all that could be heard was the soft blowing of the wind outside.

The sex had been intimate and tender and when you looked into those teal jewels brightly gazing down upon you with affection, you could feel your heart flutter with happiness.

Were you really glad? Were you _this_ joyous just because of Eren? It caused you to think about Mikasa ‘s words some weeks ago, when she had caught you and the brunette in the shower. Did you actually _love_ Eren? What about the many arguments that you had?

The teal eyed male was apparently thinking the same, because he got rid of the silence between you two.

“Hey…”

You looked up at him, his orbs showed wonder and curiosity as they questioned you, more than his tone resounded.

“When I wake up tomorrow, are you going to go back to hating me and ignoring me again?” His voice was low in volume and pitched with a slight hint of hesitation.

“I could ask you the same.” You remarked rather snidely, which was not your intention though. “Are you going to go back to saying how annoying I am?”

He frowned. “No. I mean, I want to, you know, keep doing this.” His teal eyes shifted away from yours.

You gave him a narrow eyed look because of the meaning the words held, but before you could say something Eren explained.

“I want to be able to argue with you,” He gently rolled off you and laid next to you, causing your hands to withdraw from his soft brown locks. “even when it is tomorrow, or next week, or next month.” You heard him sigh. “I don’t want things to change between us.”

Those words meant a real relief to you, because for the first time in forever, or actually _ever,_ could you state that you and Eren Jaeger, were seeing eye to eye.

It gave you a thought. “Eren.”

Said male looked up as he heard your voice softly call his name.

“You know, about what you said about…you know, before we…that thing you said about wanting me to keep supporting you and such,” You were a bit embarrassed about saying this, because it felt quite weird to be this straight forward to Eren. Well or at least being this straight forward about anything else than disagreeing with him. “Did you really mean it?”

“Well…” He trailed off, searching for the right words. “I did. I mean, it got really boring without you getting on my case.” Well, there was Mikasa. However the rage and passion filled within the arguments between you and Eren were different than his quarrels with Mikasa.

You actually had to smile at what he admitted. You had made up your mind.

Throwing your legs up in the air, you swung yourself forward and sat up, then looked down at Eren as the corners of your lips curled upwards.

“I am going to join the survey corps.”

Blues and greens grew wide in awe as you had spoken, followed by a loud protest. “You don’t have to! I mean doesn’t it defeat the purpose of everything? You always said that fighting the titans was near impossible!”

You frowned. “Relax, I cannot get into the military police anyway because I have not made it into the top ten, so it does not matter much, right?”

Eren kept protesting. “Maybe! But you know that the death rates are far higher in the survey corps right?”

“Did that make _you_ change your mind?” You countered and folded your arms.

“You could get yourself killed out there,” The male’s eyes glimmered with worry as he sat up too, staring at you with serious intent.

“I could die, even with the stationary guard. Walls and gates could get breached at any time.” Once again, you retorted.

“With the survey corps would getting _slaughtered_ be a lot easier! Come on! Stop being so stubborn damn it.” Eren growled at you in frustration.

“Do you not believe in me, Eren?” You then asked him while shuffling towards him as you got into a crawling position,

A hoarse sigh escaped the young man’s lips. “I don’t want  you to die.”

You looked up at him in surprise, a soft gasp emitting from your throat.

“I mean, sure, I didn’t like it whenever you disagreed with me, not wanting to fight back against the titans, but I wouldn’t want you to change that idea just because of me.”

Silently, you kept listening to the honest admissions of the brunette.

“Stick with the stationary guard.” Those teal eyes begged this way harder than his tone did. “Don’t go against what you believe just because of me.”

For a while, you said nothing, but after you fiddled with your clothing and came to a final answer, you decided to give the male a quick reminder first.

With that, you reached forward and knocked your forehead into his, causing a loud thud and a clang of teeth plus some painful groans to sound within the storage room.

“What the hell!? What the.. What was that for?” Eren grunted in annoyance as he gripped at his sore head.

“How dare you _assume_ that I am risking my life, just for _your_ sake.” You  glared at the male. “I am an individual with an own mind and my own thoughts and will. I do not need your input to come to a decision.” When you looked at Eren, he just stared at you in bewilderment, so you decided to continue, “It is true, I would feel more comfortable staying with the guard, most likely. Being far away from family, beyond the walls, knowing that I might not see my family again, it is terrifying.” You honestly admitted. “Yet, I  do not want to be suppressed by that kind of thinking. I do not want to die eventually without even knowing if I could have had a bigger potential. That is far more scary, a thought like that. Dying without being of any more important meaning to the last of us tiny humans. That is far more horrifying than anything else.”

Eren was silent, but he nodded at you with a small hum, teal quivering with great attention.

“Besides. If I can fight for my family, no matter how scared I am, I am sure that they would be proud.” You finally said. “And for me, it would be even greater if I could fight alongside _you_ , Eren.”

When you looked at him, Eren was completely surprised about your change off mind. Yet the words did seem to convince him. “You _are_ stubborn. Just like Annie said.” He chuckled.

“Annie said that?” You gaped with awe, “Oh my god, besides, I do not want to hear such a thing from you, _Eren Jaeger.”_ The irony that lies within Eren calling you things like stubborn or hard headed, it was just too much. More importantly though, what was this about Annie talking to Eren about you?

“Anyway,” The brown haired male sighed. “If that is how it’s going to be, then I won’t stop you. Don’t expect me to be protecting you all the time though.”

“Please, do you really think I am that kind of girl?” You pursed your lips. “I will become stronger and I will survive.” For your friends, for your family, and, for Eren.

You did not tell him about how you had always respected his bravery, but it was a huge part of the reason of your change of mind.

Despite that you did not tell him this, it did not stop  you from reaching out for the male as you pulled him into a tight embrace. Eren was obviously surprised, but none the less, his arms wrapped around your smaller frame before he moved back to lean towards the ground.

Actually, you should be heading out by now before it got too late, but he decided that staying like this for a few more minutes would not matter much.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, you and Eren became closer than ever. Perhaps one who would know about you two, would label you as lovers, but the two of you kept low profile about your intimacies and relationship and continued to argue just like you always did.

Neither of you really could tell what this all meant though, nor did you ever tell each other those three sacred words customary in any type of romantic involvement.

Perhaps, you did not need those words to confirm that what you had.

Your quarrels never ceased to exist, though in spite of that you were kind of inseparable, much to the surprise of your fellow comrades at the 104th trainee corps.

One good morning, you decided to pick up Eren from his dormitory so that you could walk with him towards the mess hall and join him and the rest of your friends at breakfast. You knew that the teal eyed boy often slept in, so therefore you wanted to do something nice for him for once.

Of course, you got looks whenever some male trainees walked by on their way for breakfast, obviously wondering what you were doing there, but you shrugged it off. After all, it was not forbidden for you to go there as long as you did not stick around past curfew.

You had to search around a bit for the right dorm, looking for the right number and all, but luckily you have remembered some details  from a conversation with Armin in the past.

Eventually, you reached Eren ‘s room, hoping that those whom he shared it with had already left, so that you could avoid further misunderstandings. Gently, you knocked your fist unto the door, then waited for a response.

None.

You decided to knock a little harder. ‘ _Maybe he is just a heavy sleeper.’_   You thought _._ Though, when you waited  a second time and no sound was heard, you pondered that he might have already been awake and left for the mess hall some time ago.

Just to make sure, you tried to listen for any activity behind that door. You stood on your toes, shifted your weight forward while you placed your ear upon the door, your hands gently resting upon its’ wood and the handle.

You still could not hear anything, but before you could utter slight disappointment about the possible absence of Eren, you felt yourself moving forward and then you stumbled within the room and fell to the ground on hands and knees with a shriek. Apparently the door was not locked.

  
But...that would mean...

A gasp reached your ears, and it was not your own.

Warily, you looked up, just to see the brunette male sitting upon his bed with something in his hand, blue-green eyes staring at you in disbelief as his face was flustered. When you realized that his pajama bottoms were down to his ankles, it did not take you long to add two and two.

“Ah, shit, not again!” You could hear Eren complain as he walked towards you and pulled his pants up, before urging to get you outside.

“Wait! Again? Do you always do this?!” You asked in confusion. More importantly, did he get caught before? That was actually pretty amusing, if you were not so embarrassed and furiously red because of the sight of Eren ‘s wet member hard and large in charge.

“Uh, just, just get out!” He complained while pushing you at your back.

“But I came to wake you up! No wonder you are always late at breakfast or class!” You witted as you turned to him.

Eren stood in the doorway and glared at you immensely. You actually should be glaring back at him, but to be honest after the two of you got so close, it was hard not to find him attractive unless you were actually upset with him. Especially if he was looking at you with _those eyes._

“Geez, just, give me a moment, okay?” He said.

“Why are you embarrassed? It is not like I have not seen it before.” You insisted, insisting on something which you were not even sure of. Did you want him to come with you? Or were you just very intrigued with the naughty sight of just a while ago? Not like you would admit it if that were the case.

“That is not the point! I mean, you have never seen me,” Eren lowered his voice in volume. “masturbate.”

You already had an answer ready for him.  “You have seen _me_ do it.”

Okay, true. _That_ , he could not argue with you. “Yeah, but…”

“I just do not want to wait for you outside until you, “ You pondered on how to continue this sentence. “lose your…essence.”

Eren wanted to scowl, but to be honest, he realized something, something that he found rather endearing. “You, are not really one to talk dirty, are you?”

“Huh?” You looked at him with confusion written all over your features.

“You never really refer to this kind of thing with specific words.” He smirks. “You act all prude, but secretly, you—“ Before he could finish what he was saying you were aiming daggers at him with your narrowed eyes.

“Anyway,” You cleared your throat, wanting to set that subject aside. “are you going to hurry up?” You frowned. “Or…”

The brown haired male slightly tilted his head as his thick eyebrows raised in question.

“do I need to help you?” You continued, your face was fire red. Why in the world would you even ask him this?

Teal eyes stared at you in even more astonishment. The male could not believe his ears, but he would not turn down such an offer, of course. Though, he did not want to sound too eager, so he said, “Uh, well, if you think that you will,”

You nodded as you followed Eren ‘s gaze towards the bulge that was still visible under his pants. “Quickly,” You whispered. “Just so that we can go eat and not be absurdly late, okay?”

The brown haired boy nodded in agreement. That was enough for him. He gently took hold of you and walked backwards with you inside of his room, shutting the door behind the both of you. Eren immediately shove you against it once you were inside and started to fiddle with the end of your dress, fingers already hooking in the fabric to expose your smooth legs. You stopped Eren in mid-action, gently grabbing his wrists.

“No, we do not have time for that.” You pursed your lips.

Eren frowned. “But,”

You gently shook your head. “It will only take more time if both of us need to get clean again after you…we…well you know.”

The brunette male nearly smirked again at your lack of precision with your words, but he decided to stay quiet because he did not want to embarrass you any further.  “I guess, but, what are you—“

His breath hitched in his throat when you gave him a gentle stroke through his pants.

“Shhh…” You said. “Let us not waste any more time, right?” It was not like you were that excited, or maybe you were, but priority was to get Eren to lose his load without you suffering the consequences of staining your dress or needing to shower and get ready once again.

Eren silently nodded his head and watched you breathlessly as you got down on your knees. Were you really going to…

The male got his answer as you reached up to peel his pants off his thighs, only to reveal his hardened penis immediately springing to attention as you did so.

You and Eren never ceased your physical busyness after the first time that the two of you had sex. Sometimes you got to it during, or after training. Sometimes when you knew that the showers were deserted, you took the risk as well.

It was weird how you got used to that kind of activity though, despite that you could not be straightforward about it to Eren yet. 

A loud quivering breath snapped you out of your absentmindedness and you looked up to stare into dark pools of teal.

Your hand reached up to squeeze the male’s member and you gently started tugging at it with slow strokes, staring eagerly as you watched the brunette grunt and groan due to your ministrations. Lithe fingers wrapped around his base and pulled the loose skin around his shaft back and forth and all that Eren could feel was a surge of tingling pleasure rush through his loins. His hips twitched and his back hunched as every muscle within his body started to pull tight with tension.

“Eren.” You softly said, your lips dangerously close to the head of his dick, causing your hot breath to tease the male. Said male thought you might have been doing it on purpose, but in all honesty all that was in your mind was getting him off.

A grunt emitted from his throat, in an attempt to reply to you. “Yeah?” He managed to utter breathlessly.

With your index finger you experimentally, and perhaps a bit playfully,  reached out to tap it to the slit of his tip. With a feather light touch, you ran your digit up and down over the head while watching Eren react to it. “How does this feel?” You then withdrew your finger to watch a small trail of clear pre-cum connect and then dissolve.

You waited for an answer, but when the male threw his head back and moaned your name due to your hands’ treatment, you knew that he actually already gave you one.

“What happened to,” Eren gulped and hissed, spitting out the following words through gritted teeth, “not wasting any time?”

“You are playing a dangerous game, Eren. Arguing with me while I am holding on to you.” You teased, but you knew  that he was kind of right. Of course, you would not admit it, but despite that you decided to hurry up the progress.

Before the brunette could think of a snide retort, you already had your lips wrapped around his head. You seated your tongue right under his base and started to slowly take in more of him, bit by bit, before slowly pulling back all the way to his tip again. You kept repeating this and each time that you came down on him you managed to fit more of him inside of your mouth. One hand was holding the hilt of his member in place while your other hand squeezed and fondled away with the balls.

Doing this, brought you back to the first time that you tried to orally pleasure Eren. You had begun easy, starting off with experimental kisses on his length before trying to give it an exploring lick. Sadly, you did not like its’ taste very much. Its’ scent was thick and strong and the texture of its’ skin was oily and slick. Not to mention that the stuff that came out from it was very salty and sticky with a bitter ish after bite to it. You were not fond of doing this, but because Eren seemed to enjoy it, you decided to teach yourself to get accustomed to it. It took a few good tries, and _a lot_ of coughing sessions from keeping something so firm inside of your mouth for so long, but you managed to get somewhat used to it.

Then you could hear the man in question’s loud and rasped voice moan your name, causing you to immediately snap out of your thoughts. He gripped and tugged your hair with as much restraint as possible, his thick cum shooting towards the back of your throat.

You were not prepared for this and you withdrew quickly, coughing uncontrollably as some of his semen rolled down the corner and out of your mouth. You wiped some of the remains with the back of your hand and glared up at Eren. “Not as much as a warning?”

Teal eyes looked away. The male was panting hard as he ran one hand through his sweat soaked bangs. “I tried to warn you,” He referred to the fingers that were tugging at your locks in the hope that you would have understood his hint. “But you were on to me like a leech.”

“Well, thanks for the _attractive_ comparison.” You frowned as you regained your breath. “You know I do not like to swallow that…stuff.”

“Sorry,” Was all he said in return. He did not really feel like having a discussion with you at this moment. “but you got to admit,” Eren looked you up and down. “I did pretty well, not dirtying your dress and all.” Despite his panting stature, he still managed to grin at you in triumph.

“Please, just go get ready.” Because you were only this close to hitting him where the sun does not shine.

 

* * *

 

 

After Eren got clean and dressed, you and him walked to the mess hall. Mikasa and Armin were standing in front of the entrance, already waiting for their ‘brother’ and childhood friend to join them this morning. Judging by the surprised look on their faces, you could tell that they were surprised to see the two of you walking together.

“Eren,” Mikasa was the first to speak. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Her words were meant for the brunette, but for some reason the raven haired girl did not stop looking at you instead. You felt a bit uncomfortable. You could tell that Mikasa was not so pleased about you and Eren actually getting along, even though that the two of you had decided to make it not too obvious. It seemed like the taller female could not be fooled despite that.

“Yeah, I did, what about you and Armin?” Eren replied, hoping that by answering as casually as possible, “ _I just got a blowjob”_ was not readable off his face.

Mikasa simply nodded and hummed, while Armin smiled and said, “Well, yeah. Surprisingly well despite yesterday ‘s rough training.”  He then turned to you. “Actually, I am surprised to see Eren up and about this early.”

“Uh,” You started. “I lost a bet about who of us two could run the most rounds across the training field, so I decided to do him this favour.” You lied.

“ _What_ kind of _favour_.” Mikasa ‘s tone was supposed to be in a questioning pitch, but it sounded rather demanding.

Once again Armin was rather confused. What was it between you three that he did not understand? Usually it did not take long to figure things out for the blonde, but this was a whole other case.

“She kicked me out of bed.” Eren said quickly, which seemed to calm his raven haired sister down.

“Haha, “ You awkwardly decided to add to the statement. “You should see him sleep. He is like a bag of bricks.” You were not sure if you were trying to be funny or excessively stray from the awkward fact that you had gotten Eren this active in the morning, but it did seem to work.

Armin actually laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “Eren really likes his sleep, but once he ‘s awake he can’t be stopped.”

The brunette in question just frowned and grunted in annoyance, not so much appreciating the various jokes.  “Yeah, yeah. That is enough out of you.”

So, much to Eren ‘s satisfaction, the four of you left it for what it was and headed to get your food then joined your friends at the large table. They were all talking about the moment that you were allowed to choose which branch you would join, which was only a month away from now.

After conversing for quite a while, Sasha was the first to ask you, “So, which branch will you join? Have you already decided?”

You nodded your head. “I am going to join the survey corps.”

In surprise, a lot of necks craned to your direction.

“Huh?” Jean started. “But weren’t you going to join the stationary guard?” He frowned.

“Well…” You said, “Yes, but I have changed my mind.” Desperately, you tried not to look at Eren to be too obvious, but sadly, Jean made that a little harder for you.

“Damn you, Jaeger. You keep on brain washing people with your extreme ideals.” He growled.

“Why’re you looking at me? I had no say in this.” And it was true, even though that he tried to convince you to act otherwise, he did not manage to do so.

“Though,” Connie said while munching on his bread. “You did seem to change your mind _after_ you and Eren started to ‘get along’.” The way he put emphasis on the words _get along_ made you nervous.

“Uh,” You started, trying to find the right words to not give away anything. “I just, do not want to die without knowing my full potential, you know? Besides, you guys can easily talk, you can join the military police and do not even need to worry about that.”

 _‘Yes, okay. Saved it.’_ You were relieved to see that they took your answer for truth. Though, fair enough, it was about fifty percent of your reason anyhow, so you were not completely lying.

“Heh, though,” Reiner smirked a little as he crossed his arms over the table. “Just now, you were not denying the fact that you and Eren are starting to get along.”

Damn this guy for being so perceptive.

“Hey. I did not change my opinion about him nevertheless. He is still a suicidal and ill-tempered dork.  You have no idea what I go through whenever trying to make a conversation with this boy.” You looked at Eren.

“Actually, I damn well do.” Jean muttered under his breath, causing Eren to glare daggers at him.

“Got a problem with me, _Jean._ ” The teal eyed male ‘s tone was rather menacing.

Though, that did not stop the dual colour haired male from growling in defense. “Do you really got to ask?”

Eren wanted to land a punch, but before he could Bertolt was stopping him, while Reiner grabbed hold on to Jean.

“Please,” Bertolt tried hush up both boys. “You do not need to have this conversation each time you two meet.”

“I will stop as soon as he shuts his horse face up just once! That is all I _fucking_ ask!” Eren was spewing hell fire with his eyes.

“Horsefa--- Sure, I would bite your head off if I could. But no need, I can just leave that to the first and best titan that will come across your sorry ass!” Jean retorted as he thrashed and threw a fit within Reiner ‘s hold.

“What the fuck did you say?!” Eren gritted his teeth so widely that they could be mistaken for fangs.

“So, we ‘re heading down that route again, huh?” Annie sighed as she looked at you. She was sitting across of you, arm resting on the table. “How do you put up with him?” She gave you a bored look as she cradled her face in her palm.

“H- Huh?” You tried not to sound too surprised, to raise suspicion. “What do you mean?”

It was then that she leaned over to whisper in your ear. “Did you two make up the other day?” She wanted to know after Eren had asked her that favour of talking you into meeting him. Of course Annie could have asked earlier and judged so by the fact that you and Eren were hanging more around each other, but she thought that now was a good moment, thinking that you might tell her now because it has been quite a while.

“I, I, uh, I am going to get more soup!” You quickly stood up from your seat and went to do as you said. Now you just hoped you were not in for more awkward questions when you got back.

Annie would have smirked, but she decided to leave it be for now. It was not that much of a big deal anyway.

When the fight continued while you were getting soup, Mikasa decided that enough was enough and she grabbed Eren, throwing him on to the ground, in an effective attempt to calm him down.

Bertolt was still amazed whenever Mikasa demonstrated her strength upon her foster brother. She had quickly took the male from his hold and flipped him about within the blink of an eye.

“Uh, Mikasa?” Bertolt decided to check if the raven haired girl was keeping Eren in check, or either furious with him. He could not tell. It was always guessing with her unexplainable features.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” The said girl quickly and calmly answered.

“Damn it…” Eren complained, twitching on the ground. He would get up, but for now,  he decided to leave his rage and frustration for what it was.

Jean immediately stopped himself from thrashing too, while Reiner let go of him.

Dealing with Eren was one thing, but nobody wanted to get on Mikasa ‘s bad side.

 

* * *

 

 

And so your days went by just like this until a month had passed and finally the day came on which you had to join a respective branch of your choice. Of course, you, Eren, Mikasa and Armin joined the survey corps and after gathering at the specific location, witnessed the heroic, inspiring and no nonsense speech of captain Erwin Smith.

The man was the captain of the survey corps. You thought of how hard a role like that must have been, because he was the leader of a section where a lot of people met their deaths under his command. Despite this, captain Smith did not cover up any details in the slightest. In fact, he stressed that a lot of you would die even on their first expedition beyond the wall, but he also vowed for his believe in humanity and their advance against the titans.

Everyone who did not intend on joining the survey corps, could leave afterwards, and the ones who stayed, were considered a member of the branch.

When a lot of trainees left, you turned to look around and were quite surprised to see that Sasha, Connie and even Jean decided on staying. Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir and Krista were here as well, but about them, you were less surprised.

Somehow, you felt really comfortable knowing that not only Eren, but also a lot of your comrades also decided to join this branch. You knew that you should not depend on them nor let it affect you too much, but it was a great supporting pillar under your determination. You were kind of sad about Annie though, but if she wanted to join the military police, you could only support her for it.

Your eyes blazed with new found confidence as captain Smith saluted the lot of you, and all of you did the same.

With your hand on your heart, back straightened as your gaze did not waver, you were ready for whatever the future held for you.

Ready to head in with your friends alongside you. Fearless to face anything with Eren staying by your side.

 

* * *

 

 

After quite some time with the survey corps, you got to meet corporal Levi. You did not think that you ever heard his last name, but perhaps he was keeping that classified for certain reasons.

Corporal Levi was one of the high executives within the survey corps. He was a man short of stature, but that did not make him any less fearsome. His stoic and icy gaze could easily go on par with Mikasa ‘s and that was, according to you, something whole impressive on its’ own.

One day, you got to meet the members within his squad as well, and they were all respective and skilled titan killers. It awed you to know that you were among these people and the more you got to know them, the more you were confident that your place was indeed, within the survey corps.

That was, until cleaning day.

Corporal Levi took the lot of you to one of the barracks of the survey corps because you would be settled here before leaving for your destination beyond the walls. However, the corporal was a clean freak, and therefore, before you could actually nestle yourselves within these rooms, you had to clean everything thoroughly. Those, were his orders.

You were quite surprised. You did not think that soldiers actually needed to do stuff like this. Would they not have other people do this for them? Or was this spoiled thinking?

Well, a soldier should always follow their corporal ‘s orders without hesitation, right? So when Levi showed you and Eren the room where you needed to clean, you just saluted Levi and got rid of the belts around your body to make room for rolled up sleeves and some cleaning gear instead.

“Do not forget. If you miss a spot, I will _know_ and I will make you do the whole thing over again.” The corporal ‘s gaze was fierce.

“Yes, sir!” Eren said as he saluted the man. He must have looked up to this man a lot, because you could tell that the teal eyed boy respected his superior without complaining too much. You were not used to see Eren this lenient with anyone, but then again, even someone like Eren would probably know his place.

Levi then looked at you, and you quickly adjusted to salute him as well. “Yes, sir.”

With that, the corporal took satisfaction, and turned around to take his leave.

That was that, then. Time to get started.

“I will do the floor. Is that okay with you?” You asked Eren.

The brunette shrugged. “I don’t really care. I am not exactly thrilled to do any of this anyway. I mean, I respect the corporal, but do we really have to do this?”

“I do not think that we have any choice, do we?” You said simply.

Eren sighed and stretched his arms over his head, before scratching the back of his head. “I  guess so…I just wish we would go out there to fight the titans already…”  His fingers thoroughly combed through his dark brown locks.

“Sheesh, with that impatient attitude we will not get this room any cleaner, now.”

The male seemed annoyed at your remark. “I know that. No need to lecture me about the obvious.” He snapped.

“Hmph.” You decided to ignore his complaint and went to focus on getting your job done instead.

You grabbed a bucket and headed out of the room to get it filled with water, then returned and  picked up the mop that was in the corner beside a desk. You lifted it and dipped the mop in the bucket of water, then started to clean the floor.

Eren decided to let the small moment of friction between the two of you slide to start focusing on cleaning the dust inside. He grabbed a cloth to start wiping and sweeping across the objects inside the room.

For a moment, the two of you kept silent. The sooner you would have finished this bothersome chore, the better.

All that could be heard was the sound of scrubbing and the occasional sighs that either of you let out due to your physical efforts.

That was, until your voice called out to the brunette.

“Hey, Eren.”

He looked up to ask you what was the matter, but only to get a few wet drops of dirty water in his face. You had shook the mop you were holding and waved it to Eren ‘s face. The male grimaced in disgust when some of the water hit his mouth and he angrily wiped his lips against the back of his hand.

“What the actual hell?!”

Even though that Eren was almost _scary_ glaring the way, he did, it did not stop you from laughing insanely hard. Your breath hitched with giggle fits as you stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

“I thought you could use some extra cleaning as well. You have a nasty mouth on you, young man.” You were most likely trying him out, but despite Eren knowing that, he still wanted his revenge. So as a counterattack, he threw his dirty cleaning cloth at your face. Luckily for him, you were so occupied laughing that it smacked you right on the nose, much to your dismay.

“Ew, what the…Eren!” You were not pleased, because the dust that the cloth was coated with, started to collect within your nostrils, causing you to sneeze a few times.

“I must admit, your sneeze is funny as hell though.” He really meant it too. That high pitched tone that came from you was too enjoyable for words.

“Damn it Eren!” You had a few coughing fits afterwards, making your glaring at the laughing male a lot harder. “You will pay for that.”  You cupped your hands inside the bucket and scooped some water out of it to throw it at Eren. The male wanted to dodge, but coincidently, or perhaps intended by you, the water hit the brunette right on the groin.

The sound of dripping water hitting the wooden floor was all that could be heard for a moment as both of you were silent for a while.

Until you burst into a boisterous fit of laughter.

“Haha, no way! No way! That is just too amazing for words. What is the matter, Eren? Are you trying to ‘ _take the piss?’_ ”

The brunette was not sure what angered him more. The annoying feeling of his pants all wet and sticky between his legs, or your lame pun.

“ _You’re going to regret that.”_ Eren hissed darkly, and walked towards you, angry and heavy footsteps sounding across the wooden floor.

You tried to stop laughing but could not, though before you could even stop to take a breath and comprehend what was going on, you could feel your weight shift and a firm pain surged through your back. It took you a while to fathom, but when you looked up you stared back right at teal eyes, glaring at you so intensely, you were nearly feeling a little frightened.

Just a little.

Eren had pinned you down on the floor, his hands firmly wrapped around your wrist. In the progress of knocking  you down, the two of you had toppled the bucket, causing all of its’ contents to splash over the both of you and the floor.

“Ow.” You complained and groaned at the stiffness that started to grow in your back and the weight of the male on top of you. “Eren. That hurt, you jerk.”

For a moment, he said nothing. He just looked at you, and you looked back at him, neither of your stares faltering even a tiny moment. Colourful orbs just kept exchanging gazes while none of you said a word nor made a sound.

That was until both of you started snickering.

Even if you were mad at Eren, you could not really stay mad. Well, not like this in any case.

He must have thought the same, because he leaned in for a chaste kiss on your lips, which you gladly returned despite its’ brief gesture. His lips were soft and a little wet too. However, it did not bother you.

When the teal eyed male withdrew, he gently let go of you and raised himself to get off you, but when he made motions to do so, you quickly pulled him back down. You grabbed his face and your lips met his once again. And again.

And, again.

At first, these kisses started out quite playful, as for some reason you could not wipe that sly grin of your face. Then, when you kissed him again, your lips parted with eager as you urged for Eren ‘s tongue to take over your mouth.

The brunette complied and did so, your tongues tangling and wrestling in the progress, while hungry grunts left your throats.

After a good while, you were the first to pull away, your fingers now thoroughly entwined within those soaked , dark brown strands of hair. You were panting hard, a small hint of red tainting your cheeks.

“Eren…maybe we should not…not here…”

The male huffed while his hands were already roaming your sides. “You want out after kissing me like that?” His fingers hooked within the hem of your shirt.

“That is not what I…” You gasped when his cold hands brushed over your flushed and wet skin. Eren had raised your shirt all the way over your breasts, then took the moment to make his fingers wander across your upper body.

“What do you want?” His hands found their way to your chest and each of his palms cupped a mound as he gave them a gentle knead.

A soft gasp left your lips. “Do you…ever listen to what I want?” You pouted at Eren, who was playing with your boobs, fingers moulding the soft flesh. Only then you noticed how large his hands were, or at least it felt that way, because they were big enough to make you heat up and arch into him.

“Tch,” Eren scoffed. “Maybe not enough. But if you tell me now, I will do as you say.” He had a slight smirk on his face.

“Okay, who are you, and what have you done to Eren? He would never admit something like that.” You slightly laughed as you said this.

Teal eyes stared down at you tenderly, and the male ‘s lips just curved into a smile. He then leaned in to kiss you again, your tongues meeting once more as he eagerly slid inside your mouth while his fingers started to mess around with the button and zipper of your pants.

You moaned and moved against him, hips raising and intently moving into Eren ‘s , causing the young male to groan at your ministrations. His voice was low and rumbled out of his chest, sending small vibrations through your mouth while he latched on to you.

His arousal was starting to grow evident within the tight white fabric of his pants. It hit your front and pressed against you with all its’ girth and this caused you to close your eyes and shudder against the male as lust and want started to take over your body and  awakened within the pit of your stomach.

After he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you, he got up and pulled you along with him. He turned you so that you were in front of him and kneeled you down so that your lower half was on the wooden floor while your upper half was on the nearby bed. Then, Eren kneeled behind you. He fiddled with the buckle of his belt, but after a few impatient hisses and scoffs, his pants were down and off, his member freed from the clothing in the way.

The brunette then reached out to peel your pants over your ass and down where your thighs met, your ass coming in full sight to him. He must admit, each time he bend you over like this, he was very pleased. Especially because of the water ‘s work from earlier, it appeared even more smooth than usual and Eren could not help himself. He carefully placed his hand on one of your cheeks and gave it a soft squeeze, much to your pleasure.

With a firm grip, he then took a hold of your hips with one hand, his other hand wrapping itself around his length as he positioned it at your entrance. Though, before he pushed in, he decided to tease you a little bit.

His wet dickhead brushed over your lower lips and with a few prods, threatened to enter you, but not quite.

Eren had to admit, it was hard on him too, quite literally, because it was difficult for him to restrain himself this much , but the sweet moans and whines that you let out, made up for every single moment of it.

“Erenn….” You murmured. “Stop playing around,”

It was beautiful to the teal eyed boy, the way your voice had tainted itself with so much lust and naught. It was so opposite to your usual uptight and prude behaviour.

However, despite that he loved the sound of your vocals, he decided to tease you a little bit more. He raised his hips and placed his length upon your butt instead. You could feel his entire length move back and forth on your skin and so close to your lower region that it almost drove you insane.

You tried to buck your hips backwards to increase the contact, but Eren held your hip firmly in place.

“Hey…” He called your name. “Can you…beg me?”

“H..huh?” Your fingers tangled within the sheets of the bed while your knees shuffled upon the wooden floor.

“Say…that you want me to fuck you.” The teal eyed male grinned.

“…No…” You said somewhat hesitantly.

Eren smiled and tapped your pussy with his head.

“Eren!” You protested.

His grin almost grew malicious.  “Come on then,” He almost felt bad, but he also grew excited. He enjoyed how you were always so long-winded with your words, so he wanted to hear what it would sound like to be downright dirty to him.

You let out a sound of frustration as you tried to look back at him from your position. Hands tightly pulling at the sheets while your hips swayed, begging Eren to enter. “F…” you whispered the first last set of syllables.

Eren started to push at you, but only made his tip enter you. “What..?” He hissed though, because the feeling of your wet heat kissing away at his head felt almost great enough to drag him across the edge.

“Put it in…” You tried in another way.

With a small laugh, the brunette sheathed himself inside of you completely, hugging your body from behind as he started moving. He simply could not be that cruel to you, not when you were that unbelievably sweet, deep down inside that nagging but lovable girl that you were.

That girl who always stuck by him, even if he gave you a hard time. He really appreciated it, even though that he did not manage to say this with as many words yet.

Your back arched and your eyes closed as the bed started rocking and cracking due to the power of Eren ‘s thrusts. The object also banged in to the wall each time the male ‘s hips connected with your ass.

However neither of you cared and all that mattered at that very moment was the enjoyable journey to release and satisfaction.

Content mewls and high moans could be heard as your lips curved and your tongue clicked and all that came from you were seductive chants of Eren ‘s name. Your muscles tensed and your thighs squeezed as your folds got ploughed and grazed as the male ‘s thickness pulled back and forth inside of you. Every bump and ridge of you got stimulated, and it felt immensely good to be stretched and churned and stirred, gosh, you could not even tell.

Meanwhile Eren was groaning because of how your nether region sucked him in completely. You were holding onto him so tightly, he could feel how you completely wrapped around every inch of his cock, your walls pressing down on his length causing the male to firmly squeeze your hips as he pulls in and out of you. His balls were smacking onto your pussy in the progress and he shuddered when your wetness started to spill on him.

You were hot, so tight, so wet, he felt that a part of his sanity was slipping away while he rocked his hips continuously. The feeling in his gut was starting to become an addiction,  and he craved it each time you and him were this intimate.

It made him hungry. Eager. It made him claw at this tight constriction of ecstatic desires.

It happens each time. Just this whole knot of pleasure forming itself within him until it bursts and rushes through every part of his body.

Eren shudders as he comes inside you. His breaths are ragged and harsh, and without warning he throws himself on you, his body resting with full weight on top of your poor exhausted form.

You shudder, spasms sourcing all the way from head to toe and you do not even bother to scold Eren for his abrupt action, although, you do manage to say the following,

“You….came inside again…stupid.” Your tone could hardly be taken for serious as it lacked any kind of power.

Eren just mumbled, “Why…is that a problem?”

“Of course…” You did not dislike the feeling, since you got kind of used to it after so many times, but you had bigger worries than just how it would feel.  You could not tell if Eren was just teasing you, or seriously asking you what the deal was. “What will you do if…”

The brunette just hushed you with gentle shushing.

Normally, you would complain, but this time, you could not find the will nor the strength to do so.

“Hey…Eren.”

The brunette hummed in reply.

“I…freaking hate you.”

A snort came from the body on top of you. “What the hell was that?” He shuffled himself off you a bit to hover over you and look at you instead.

You shrugged and equally snorted, because you were not sure what you wanted to say.

It was silent within the room for a moment.

Every time you and Eren got this intimate together, it got you thinking about the two of you. About your arguments, about your fights, every little discussion.

You also thought about the other moments you shared together, like the moment of praise during a successful battle, or the respect you shared for each other in regards to your beliefs.

Somewhere, with all of this in your mind, a strong desire to remain with Eren nestled itself within your heart.  

Even after all of this time, those three sacred words between the two of you were never spoken.

Perhaps, maybe you did not need those words to confirm that what you had.

“Hey…”

You looked up when Eren suddenly called out to you.

“Hate you too…” he said in the most gentle way possible.

A laugh escaped your lips and you slid down all the way to the floor to pull Eren down with you and hugged his body tightly.

You two were very comfortable with each other at that moment, until footsteps followed by a loud yell and a clear scrape of the throat disrupted the harmony between you and the teal eyed boy.

Eren sat up warily, his pupils growing to the size of peas when corporal Levi stood in the doorway. The said corporal ‘s eyes were sending death sentences at the both of you, as his tone was low and awfully menacing.

“You got, _ten seconds_ , to get up and clean your filth and get this horrid stench out of my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the ending, haha.
> 
> Does it feel incomplete? No sweat, because I am planning to make a sequel, and perhaps even a prequel or a full story about Reader joining the military and meeting her fellow trainee members. If I will so, I most likely will include fighting in that story and of course, the actual feels.
> 
> I know that, for a smut story, I used a lot of ideals and beliefs and stuff in this fic, but I wanted to expand further than just lemon and wanted to make 'some sort of' plot, haha.
> 
> Note: I did not mention the battle of Trost and Marco's death here, nor did I refer back to Eren 's trial. I did this consciously, because I did not want to hit the dark meter, at least, not for this fic.
> 
> Hope that is okay to you all, but hope you thought I could bring this in a plausible way none the less.
> 
> Anyway that was it, thanks for reading sweethearts!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Few side notes, I am SUPER confused about the name spellings of the Characters. Is it Yeager or Jaeger? The eng subs i watched say Jaeger so i used that, but to be honest how do I know what is right? I mean the tags spell it differently. So I am also doubting Sasha Brause or Blouse? Or Blause? How will I figure it out?
> 
> Another note: I hope that the build up was properly done in this lemon. I like to write one shot lemons because if I build up towards a story it will literally take me years before uploading each chapter and in the end it feels like I stray too far from them, and might not even continue them, so I decided to write these type of stories. 
> 
> The difficult thing in this stories I found the personalities, I hope I got them okay. As for the Reader, I did a shy one before for Free! So I decided that one for SnK should be different. Especially for Eren, because I know he is a nice guy and stuff but I thought it would be nice to have this type of personality against his.
> 
> Oh yeah how did you all like the ending? This will not be the only chapter though, it will get a second one, maybe a third. 
> 
> Lastly, thanks for reading!


End file.
